Secrets
by Fallen Maiden Of The Boundary
Summary: Another ordinary day for Phineas and Ferb, until a new face shows up on the scene. Who is she? What is she hiding? And why can't Ferb keep his eyes off her? Ferb/OC. Perry/OC friendship.
1. Chapter 1

*insert crappy disclaimer here*

A/N: I was so happy when I got the reviews for 'Fireworks' that I decided it cannot wait! I need to write another Phineas & Ferb story now! And so, I decided to start a short fanfic with my OC, Samantha. I know people gave me a few suggestions for names, but this name...it means a lot to me. It was the name my baby sister was going to have, but sadly, she cannot be with us today. Right, so enough with me telling my life story and being a Debbie Downer! Here is chapter 1 of 'Secrets'!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>"You get back here this instant young lady! Oh, err...Agent P, I...erm...didn't see you there!" Major Monogram stared into the lens of the video camera; indeed only now noticing that the secret agent was awaiting his orders with a tired expression on his face.<p>

"Ahem...anyway, sorry for calling you here on such short notice, and in the middle of the night as well, but we have some important news-" Monogram paused; his eyes focusing on something in the background.

"Samantha; put those down now!" Monogram yelled, his expression becoming angered, his form turning rigid. Agent P stared amusingly at the screen; yawning a little as he did so. Perhaps he should come back later when the Major was more well-prepared...

"Alright! Jeez!" Perry's eyes widened as he heard what was clearly a female's voice in the background, and no sooner than he heard it, a young girl of around 13 was in front of the camera.

* * *

><p>To say that she was pretty was an understatement. She looked like some sort of model that Perry had once seen in one of the stray magazines that Candace left littered about her room. She certainly had the legs for the job anyway. Her hair was a fiery red; too red to be natural, yet it was very similar to Phineas' own hair colour, which made Perry smirk. Her eyes contrasted deeply with her bright hair; for what met Perry's gaze was not vibrant colour, but a soft brown shade that held a cool calm edge that he liked immediately. She was dressed in a long-sleeved grey shirt, and what looked like a pair of black skinnies which clung to her legs, making her form look even thinner. She looked very nice, in Perry's standards, anyway.<p>

"Dad...do you train the animals to be perverts? This little guy is eying me up pretty good." When a familiar accent hit him, Perry couldn't help but blush. Who knew that Monogram had a daughter? And a British one at that...

"Samantha, that's extremely rude. Agent P is one of our best agents. Trained him myself," Monogram bragged, and Perry couldn't help but roll his eyes. He had trained nearly all of the agents, not just him.

"Yeah, yeah; so you keep telling me. So anyway...what's happening? Are you shooting me over there, or what? Is he coming here?" Samantha's eyes drifted to meet her father's, and he sighed.

"Will you just...wait in the car? I'm taking you home," Monogram muttered, and Samantha gasped.

"Wha-No! You dragged me all the way from England just so I could meet this little guy, and now you're telling me to just go?" Perry winced at the harshness in her tone. She was not a happy girl.

"Look, sweetie. I'm not saying you have to go back. We'll just...continue this conversation tomorrow, okay?"

"No! Not okay! You dragged both me and Agent P outta our beds; so explain. Now," Samantha crossed her arms over her chest, indicating that she wasn't going anywhere. Perry glanced at the Major through the screen; a confused expression fluttering on his face. What was all of this about? And why was it so important?

"...Fine...as you both know, staff has been getting...limited here at the O.W.C.A. in recent months, and the stress it has been putting on other agents is...well, how can I put it? It's making them...less able to complete the missions they're assigned. That's why I'm starting a new program!" Monogram explained, and Samantha sighed and rolled her eyes.

"And? What does that have to do with me?"

"Samantha...you and Agent P are going to team up."

"...WHAT?"

Agent P winced as Samantha's shrill voice pierced his eardrums.

"Dad, you can't be serious! I barely know the little guy! How are we supposed to co-operate with each other?"

"I know this sounds far-fetched, But we really have no other choice. Agent P here can only do so much; juggling a life as a secret agent while still hiding the secret from his host family is no easy task. Which is why we've assigned you to help him," Monogram explained calmly.

"And how can I possibly help? You know I can't fight-"

"No, Samantha. You _can _fight. It's just that you _won't _fight," Monogram countered, and Samantha pouted, and turned away from her father.

"Unnecessary violence is bad. Trust me," She muttered, and Agent P couldn't help but smirk at her foolishness. Even if she looked mature, she certainly wasn't acting it.

"It may be bad, but it has helped Agent P out many a time. Right, Agent P?" Monogram asked, turning towards the platypus, a pleading look on his face. Perry sighed, and nodded slightly. He had to admit, it _had _gotten him out of tight spots before.

"But that's beside the point. It's not like I was going to ship you straight up to Doofenshmirtz. You're my daughter; I won't put you in that kind of danger." Monogram paused, watching his daughter's facial expression carefully.

"No…instead, I need you to get up…close and personal with Agent P's host family."

"…'close and personal'? That doesn't sound good," Samantha murmured, her grumpy mood seeming to vanish as she contemplated the thought.

"…What do you mean by 'close and personal'?" she asked finally, and Monogram chuckled.

"Exactly what I said. I need you to create close bonds with the Flynn Fletcher family. The closer you are to the family, the easier it will be for Agent P to get out on his missions. That's why you need to build up a good relationship with the family. Especially Agent P's real owners; the two young boys. Their names are Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher. Step-brothers…" Monogram announced, and Agent P couldn't help but roll his eyes when he saw the sheet of paper that he was reading the info from.

"Step-brothers, huh? Sounds familiar…" Samantha murmured, eying her father accusingly.

"Now Samantha. Not now please-"

"Y'know. I really hope that this…Phineas and Ferb have a better sibling relationship that me and _my _step-brother…it'd be sad to know that their family have screwed their lives up for them as well…" Samantha muttered, walking out of range of the video camera. Monogram stared at her, a saddened look on his face. Both had seemed to forget that Agent P was still online and listening in to their conversation.

* * *

><p>"Samantha…will you except the mission?" Monogram's voice broke the deathly silence, and a small sigh was heard.<p>

"…Yeah. I have no choice, do I?" Samantha's tone had changed drastically, and it was now as if she had drained out all emotion in her body.

"…Good. I'll begin making the preparations immediately," Monogram's tone had also changed; it was a lot harsher than before, which Perry didn't like.

"Oh, and Samantha? You might want to ring your mother back in England. Let her know that you'll be staying longer."

It wasn't a request; it was an order. Perry could tell by just the voice that he wasn't taking no for an answer.

"…Yes, Dad…" Samantha answered, her footsteps echoing throughout the room as she walked out. A slam of a door was heard faintly in the background, and then Monogram was addressing Agent P.

"Just…get some sleep. I'll fill you in on the details later," Monogram muttered, and without another word, he switched off the video camera. As the screen went black, Perry sighed in both frustration and relief. He wasn't that impressed that he had a team-mate now, but he guessed that it would be more convenient. He could slip away more easily when Samantha was covering his back. But…it was also a pain. Just how could he work with someone he knew absolutely nothing about?

* * *

><p><em>AN: Annnd scene! Whew! This took a while to write! What with the exam stress and my counselling and the utter confusion as to where this story is actually going to go. But hey; I got there in the end! So, stay tuned for Chapter 2 of 'Secrets'!_

_~PTPP~_


	2. Chapter 2

*insert crappy disclaimer explaining that I do not, in fact, own Phineas and Ferb*

_A/N: Hi guys! I know on my profile it says that updates will be slow, but I was seriously touched by how many of you reviewed on the first day of 'Secrets' being up on FF, and they're respects to my sister. Thank you so much; this fandom has officially become my favourite. Anyway, without further ado, allow me to present to you, chapter 2 of 'Secrets'!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>"So Ferb, what're we going to do today?" Phineas asked his brother, smirking a little as the green-haired Brit simply shrugged his shoulders.<p>

"Well…what about-"

"Boys! Come in here a minute!" Linda's voice called out from the kitchen, and almost immediately, the two boys jumped to their feet, and dashed into the house.

"Yes, Mom?" Phineas asked, walking over to Linda, who was busy piling dishes into the sink.

"We have some new next-door neighbours-"

"You mean Mrs Weaver sold her home and moved away?" Phineas asked, contemplating the thought of their next-door neighbour not being there anymore.

"Mrs Weaver? Oh no; she's still there. I mean the other neighbours," Linda corrected her son, chuckling a little as Phineas' expression turned sour.

"You mean the ones we never talked to because of the incident with-"

"Yes, Phineas. Those neighbours," Linda cut her son off, not wanting to remember the memory.

"Wow…cool!" Phineas sighed, his happy smile returning. He was glad that they had gone. They were always getting on to him and Ferb because of their inventions.

"So…who has moved in?" Ferb asked , the curiosity getting the better of him.

"A small family. Just a father and his daughter. I spoke to her today. She seems very nice," Linda commented, watching her two son's facial expressions. Phineas' face lit up; the idea of someone new to share their inventions with was so exciting to him. Ferb however, remained the same; the same blank canvas of a look on his face.

"They moved here from England. I'm now baking them a 'Welcome-to-your-new-home' cake. Why don't you boys go over and welcome them while I start?" Linda urged, and Phineas nodded happily, glancing at Ferb.

"They come from England, Ferb. That means you finally have someone to speak to about your British ways," Phineas giggled, and Ferb shook his head a little. Sometimes Phineas could be so childish. Plus, it wasn't like he was the only British one living in Danville. His father was British as well.

* * *

><p>The first thing that the boys learnt about their new neighbours; they were extremely loud. Even as they walked down the path to the front door, they could hear music blaring through one of the upstairs windows. Phineas chuckled a little when a girls' voice pierced the music; her harmony strangely haunting yet mesmerising.<p>

"I hope they can hear us when we knock," Phineas joked, slowing to a stop as they reached the front door. Phineas braced himself, before knocking quite loudly on the door. Footsteps could faintly be heard over the pounding bass of the tune, and then there was a voice; quite deep, and very demanding.

"Samantha! Turn the music OFF!"

Ferb couldn't help but cringe at what he guessed was the father's voice. But something in that moment caused Ferb confusion; his step-mother had stated that the family was British, yet the father's voice was distinctively American. Was he maybe another relative?

"Oh um…hello?" Ferb was snapped out of his thoughts as the door opened, to reveal a man in his fifties. He was dressed casually; in a plain black shirt and some grey sweats.

"Um…hello. Are you our new neighbours?" Phineas asked as politely as he could, not noticing the look Ferb gave him.

"Yes. Yes we are. My name is Francis Monogram. And you are?" Monogram greeted, stepping back to allow them into his home.

"Us? Well, I'm Phineas Flynn and this is my step-brother Ferb Fletcher-"

"Charmed," Ferb interrupted his brother, nodding to the man.

"We're your next-door neighbours!" Phineas ended, giving an annoyed look to Ferb. There was no need for him to interrupt.

"Well Phineas, Ferb. It's very nice for you to come over and introduce yourselves. It makes us feel welcome. And speaking of us…" Monogram paused, his eyes resting on the stairs.

"Samantha! We have guests!" he called, and a simple grunt was the reply. Phineas and Ferb exchanged a glance when Monogram began to walk up the stairs, a little tension in his steps.

"Samantha! Come down! You're being incredibly rude!" Monogram scolded, and in that instant a door could be heard opening, and then slamming shut. Quiet feet padded across the carpet of the landing, and then, standing on the top of the stairs, was a young girl.

* * *

><p>Ferb's train of thought vanished as soon as he saw her; wet hair, a tired expression glazing her features, and dressed in nothing but a large grey baggy t-shirt that came down to her knees. She yawned, and her eyes closed, slowly and gracefully like she was a dancer.<p>

"…Hey."

Ferb came back down to Earth when he heard her voice. Oh, that _voice. _It had been so long since he had heard the familiar British accent of a girl.

"Hi! Are you Francis' daughter?" Phineas asked happily, not noticing that his step-brother had completely shut down.

"Yes. Yes I am. My name is Samantha. Samantha Holden," Samantha replied, making her way down the stairs. Phineas' eyes darted quickly to the side, to see Monogram frown a little.

"Samantha-"

"I'm not a Monogram. I'm not," she murmured to him, not wanting to start an argument in front of her new neighbours. And her targets.

"It's nice to meet you, Samantha. My name is Phineas. And this is my brother, Fe-"

"Ferb. I know. Your mother told me earlier. She's a very polite woman…" Samantha paused, her eyes drifting to Ferb, who's gaze was to the floor, "…is he alright?"

"Uhh…Ferb?" Phineas murmured, tapping his brother on the shoulder.

"Huh? What?" Ferb jerked a little, as if he had been woken up, before shaking his head.

"Hello? Are you okay?" Samantha asked, taking a step towards him. It was then that she gasped.

"Oh my gosh! You've gone red! Are you okay? Oh, what am I saying; of course you're not okay! Come here! Dad, can you get a wet cloth? Thanks," Samantha grabbed Ferb's hand, and with a little bit of effort, managed to drag him over to the couch. She pushed him down onto it, and slumped down next to him. Her hand shot upwards with almost inhuman speed, in Ferb's standards anyway. And then she was caressing his forehead gently; her nails digging into his skin slightly.

"Hmm…you don't seem to have a temperature. But you're really red…Ferb?" Samantha paused her ministrations, looking Ferb straight in the eye.

"Can you speak? I need to know if you're okay."

The way in which she said those words; it made Ferb feel hot all over. And the way her eyebrows creased; the worried look on her face was actually quite cute when he thought about it. And-no! He mustn't! He had to control himself!

"I…I'm fine, thank you," he whispered, and Samantha's eyes went wide, before a wide grin spread across her cheeks.

"…You're British. I didn't know that," she murmured, taking her hand away from Ferb's head. He had to resist the urge to frown; he wanted to feel her warmth.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about my brother and me," he answered, his eyes darting to Phineas, who stood next to the couch, a small smile on his face.

"Oh really? Like what, for example?" she asked, truly curious.

"Well…that's for us to know, and for you to find out. How about you come by our place tomorrow? It's summer vacation after all," Phineas suggested, and Samantha nodded, getting to her feet.

"That would be…wonderful," she sighed, before turning to Ferb.

"Are you sure you're okay, Ferb? I don't want you passing out in my home or anything," she joked, and Ferb allowed a small smile to bless his lips.

"Sure. I'm good," he answered, before there was a knock at the door.

"That…would be our mother, I'm guessing," Phineas chuckled, and Samantha smiled, and walked towards the door. As she did so, Ferb couldn't help but trail his eyes downwards, down her back, until-

Oh dear Lord.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Annnnd scene! Whoa! I am on FIYAH! XD Sorry if the ending was a little inappropriate. I really didn't mean for it to end in the way that it did. But y'know…it kinda did, so…oops? Let me know what you thought of this chapter, and please, give me suggestions for future chapters; they will be very much appreciated! Anyway, thanks for reading, and I'll see you in the next chapter!_

_~PTPP~ _


	3. Chapter 3

*insert disclaimer and two little pictures of Dan Povenmire & Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh pulling ridiculous faces here*

_A/N: Hi guys! I'm really getting into this story now! Which is weird because I'm more of an anime fan than a cartoon fan. But hey; this story has got to be the best one that I've written in ages! So, anyway, here is chapter 3 of 'Secrets'!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p>"Really? That's terrible, mum!"<p>

Samantha knew she shouldn't, but she had to speak to her mother privately. She had to.

"_So sweetie, why was the real reason you called? I doubt you would call in the middle of the night just to check up on me," _her mother replied, and Samantha flinched.

"Mum…tell me again why you and dad got divorced," she murmured, and on the other line she could hear a faint sigh.

"_Sweetheart…haven't we been over this already? You know why," _her mother sighed, and Samantha shook her head a little.

"Of course I do. He's a lying, cheating sick man. And I don't want to be here with him now. I never wanted to see him again. Ever since he left, I have _never-_"

"_Darling, you were barely 1 year old. You can't possibly remember back that far."_

"Well mum, the funny thing is…I can. And no matter how hard I try to forget, it's always there. The night he left; every little detail is as clear as day, and it shouldn't be!" Samantha said, her voice shaking a little.

"I think there's something wrong with me, mum! I hate feeling this way!" she continued, holding her cell phone to her ear tightly as she shook helplessly.

"_Darling, just calm down-"_

"Mum, I…I just…I don't know what to do anymore!" Samantha cried, burying her face into her pillow.

When she didn't get the reply she was waiting for, Samantha pulled her head out of the pillow, to glance at her phone. She groaned as a single symbol flashed on her screen, before going out. Dead battery.

With a heavy heart, she slammed her phone down on her bedside table, and checked the time. 3am. She groaned, and turned over to face the other way, so that her back was facing the door. Her eyelids began to droop, and soon she had fallen into a restless sleep…

* * *

><p>"<em>I can't believe you, Francis! I gave you another chance, and you threw it away!" <em>

"_Now, Caroline-"_

"_Don't you 'Caroline' me! You've been sleeping with another woman!" _

_Samantha could only stare confusingly at the shadows that were slashing violently through the faint light of the hallway. The voices were familiar; they were her mother's and father's. But the way in which they were talking scared her. They had never yelled this loud before. _

"_Caroline, I can explain-"_

"_No! I don't want to hear it, Francis! Just…get out!" There was a loud crash, which caused Samantha to cry out in fear. More yells followed, which ended in the slamming of the front door. _

"_Samantha!" Samantha's mother gasped, rushing over to her bawling child, and holding her tenderly in her arms. _

"_I'm sorry if mummy scared you. Sshhh… it's okay…Daddy's gone now…everything will be fine…"_

* * *

><p>Samantha awoke with a jolt, shooting upright as the nightmare's climax hit her. That. That was why she could remember everything in her childhood. Her dreams were a constant reminder.<p>

"…Why?" she murmured, placing her head in her hands, "why am I such a freak…?"

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud drilling sound coming from next door. With a grumble, she climbed out of bed, and opened her window. The cool morning air hit her, and she shuddered, but stuck her entire upper body out of her window, to glance around the neighbourhood. She was expecting road works or something, but what she saw shocked her. There was something in Phineas and Ferb's backyard.

* * *

><p>Moving as quickly as she could, Samantha dashed into her bathroom and nearly ripped the taps off of her bath, allowing warm water to trickle into the bathtub. She rushed back into her room, and sprinted to her wardrobe. In record time she had picked out her outfit; a pair of black skinnies and a t-shirt that had the words, "I don't go looking for trouble. Trouble usually finds me" engraved on it.<p>

She chose that moment to dash back to her window, only to have her jaw drop as she saw Phineas and Ferb sitting on the big…thing in their backyard.

"…Are you crazy?" she yelled, catching the boys attention.

"Oh…Good morning, Samantha!" Phineas greeted, waving at her happily. Ferb turned his head the other way, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Hi! Now answer my question!" she shouted, cringing a bit as the early morning air bit at her skin like a snake.

"Are we crazy? No, I don't think so. Why?" Phineas replied, watching curiously as Samantha rolled her eyes, and pointed at the robotic thing they were sitting on.

"What…is that?" she asked, a little quieter this time, but still loud enough for them to hear. Phineas grinned happily, and wagged his finger at her.

"You'll have to come over to find out," he teased, and Samantha grumbled, but yelled a "hold on" before rushing back into her bathroom.

* * *

><p>In a few minutes she was ready; she looked presentable enough to go next door. She took one last look at her messy room, and sighed. She was hoping that she could finish unpacking today.<p>

She literally jumped down the stairs, and was nearly out of the door until the large figure of her father was standing in her way. He glanced at her shirt, and smirked.

"Hello, Trouble," he taunted, and she grumbled incoherently, before pushing him out of the way.

"Where are you-"

"Next door. Phineas. Ferb. Invention. Gonna look. Bye!" was all he heard before the door slammed shut in his face.

"…Teenagers…" he sighed, before walking into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Okay…never thought I'd do this willingly but…okay," Samantha sighed, before knocking on the door of the Flynn Fletcher home. She heard a little bit of rustling from inside, and then the door opened, to reveal a beaming Phineas.<p>

"Hey, Phineas," she greeted, and he smiled even wider - how it was possible, she would never know - and stepped to the side to allow her into the house.

"Hello Trouble," he smirked, and pointed to her shirt. She pouted, her expression less than amused.

"My dad's already said that this morning."

"Great minds think alike, I guess," Phineas laughed, and walked out into the backyard, Samantha not far behind.

"My dad, great? Pfft! Well, I bet neither of you could name where this quote was from!" she challenged, and laughed when Phineas' face went blank.

"I didn't realise it was a quote."

"Yep. A pretty good one, too," she said, winking at him. He smirked, and took her by the hand, leading her out into the middle of the garden.

"So…are you gonna tell me what this thing is, or what?" Samantha asked, and Phineas coughed a little.

"Okay, Ferb! Open it up!" he called, and suddenly there was a huge creak and the sound of scraping metal, and then a boom as the front of the big…thing opened. Inside, waiting patiently, was Ferb, a controller in one hand, a screwdriver in the other.

"Just making some last minute adjustments," he said, twirling the screwdriver in his hand, before stepping out of the contraption. His eyes locked with Samantha's and he nodded a little, and she smiled back.

"Good morning, Ferb!" she said happily, her and Phineas walking over to him. He gave her a small smile back, but said nothing.

"So…what is this thing?" Samantha asked again, running her hand over the cool metal.

"…This is a dream-re-creator!" Phineas announced, and Samantha's eyes went wide as the memory of last night's nightmare hit her. She gulped, before looking at the two boys.

"…A dream-re-creator?" she whispered, and Phineas nodded. She turned her head back to survey the surroundings, and gulped again.

"Hey…are you okay, Samantha?" Phineas asked, and Samantha was shocked to see the two boys in front of her, staring at her.

"Um…yeah…can you excuse me, please?" she muttered, not waiting for a reply as she dashed out of the contraption, out of the backyard, and climbed up the nearest tree. Usually she would wait to see if anyone was around before climbing, but she really didn't care at that moment. She just wanted to be away from that thing.

_No way,_ she thought, her frame shaking, _this can't be happening…_

* * *

><p>"Hmm…I wonder why she left…any ideas, Ferb?" Phineas asked, and his step-brother simply shrugged.<p>

"I don't know. But I do think that we should look for her," Ferb suggested, and Phineas nodded.

"Yeah. She seemed pretty upset."

The boys split up; Phineas deciding to go and check with her father, while Ferb scanned the surrounding the neighbour's yards. It was then that he spotted her; sitting on a tree branch, her knees to her chest, and her eyes hidden from view. The tree wasn't very large, but it would take him some time to climb it. It was amazing how she had got up there so quickly…

* * *

><p>Samantha sighed, running her fingers through her hair. It just didn't add up. It had been ages since she had had that nightmare, and now it was as if everything was trying to remind her of it.<p>

She didn't need to look to know that someone was climbing the tree. With a sudden wariness, she took her face out of her hands, to see a very worn-out Ferb slumping against the tree branch.

"Hello…Trouble."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Annnnnd scene! Sorry if this chapter wasn't as good as the others; I wanted to get a few family things in this chapter, and I thought this would be a good time to do it! So, anyway, hope you enjoyed, please review; they mean a lot to me! Oh, and bonus points for whoever can guess where the quote is from. ^^_

_~PTPP~_


	4. Chapter 4

*insert disclaimer here because, clearly, I cannot be bothered to*

_A/N: Hi guys! Thanks so much for reviewing! It really means a lot to me, and it really motivates me! Sadly, nobody got the quote question right, but you'll find out in this chapter! Also a special thanks to Nekobasu97 for PMing me! It made me feel really happy! Anyway, without further ado, let Chapter 4 of 'Secrets' commence!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

* * *

><p>"…You've decided to call me that too, huh?" Samantha muttered half-heartedly, not really putting much effort into the conversation, or even her voice for that matter. She was not in the mood to talk.<p>

"…It's on your-"

"Shirt. I know," Samantha replied coldly, placing her face back in her hands. No offence to Ferb or anything, but he wasn't really making the situation any easier. It was stressing her out a little, actually.

"…Harry Potter's a good set of books," Ferb's quiet voice drifted past her ears, and her head shot up, to stare at him in shock.

"…You knew? Where the quote was from?" she asked, and he nodded, looking at her shirt.

"I…read the Harry Potter books a while ago. The quote just stuck in my mind," he shrugged, turning his head to the other side, to stare at the bark of the tree they were sitting on.

"So…you like the Harry Potter books?"

"Why are you so curious about me? Last time I checked, you didn't hardly talk! Why do you _want _to talk to me?" Samantha paused, realising that he voice was beginning to grow louder. She hadn't meant to say that; it had just slipped out. But everything was just happening so fast; too fast for her to comprehend any of it.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. It's just," she paused, sighing, and placing her head in her hands once again, "I've just…had enough of everything."

Ferb could tell that she didn't really want to talk about it. If she did, she would have told him what was bothering her right at the start. Whether it was the gigantic step from moving from England to Danville that had stressed her out, or family problems, he didn't know, But he wasn't going to ask.

"…If you're wondering how I know that you don't talk much; your mum told me yesterday," Samantha murmured softly, her voice muffled by her hands.

"I understand…Samantha," he murmured back, secretly delighted that he had said her name.

"Hey," she replied, taking her head out of her hands, to lean on her knees, "call me Sam. Or 'Trouble'; whatever."

Ferb chuckled a little at that. He would never get over how…utterly clueless she was to the effects she had on him.

"I'll keep that in mind," he commented, which caused her to smile.

"So, Ferb…why do you _talk_ to me? You don't really even talk to Phineas much, according to your mum," Samantha asked, and he sighed, but said nothing. She decided to press the subject further.

"You barely know me, yet you have talked to me more than you have probably talked to Phineas in the past few days. Why, Ferb?" she pressed, and he shrugged.

"I guess…I find you interesting," he murmured. Yeah, that should keep her satisfied.

"Interesting? How?" she asked, moving closer to him. He gulped a little, but calmed himself.

"…You're different than the others. I've…never met anyone like you before. Most people talk to Phineas, but nobodies really paid much attention to me. Which is how I want it to be. I only talk when necessary. Phineas does the talking for both of us. I'm more of…a man of action," Ferb explained, blushing a little as Samantha smirked.

"A man of action, huh? Just how old are you exactly, Ferb?" Samantha asked, a teasing tone in her voice. Ferb's cheeks tinted a darker shade of red, but he continued.

"I'm 12. Phineas and me are the same age. And you? How old are you?"

"13. Turned 13 last month," Samantha said in a matter-of-fact tone, which caused Ferb to smirk.

"Y'know…I haven't been here all that long; not even a day, in fact, but…I get the feeling that…you don't smile much…" Samantha pondered, and Ferb stared at her in shock. How had she figured that out?

* * *

><p>"…Tell me about yourself, Ferb," Samantha murmured, not even realising that she had said it until it was too late.<p>

"I-I mean…if you want to," she added hastily, watching as Ferb sighed a little.

"There's…not much to tell, really," Ferb murmured, not really sure what to tell her.

"Oh, I'm sure there's something you could tell me. Like, where you were born," Samantha urged, smiling happily at him.

"…London. I was born in the heart of London," Ferb answered quietly, not really wanting to tell. No one had really asked him about his life away from Danville. It set him on edge a little.

"Really? I was born in Dagenham; a town on the edge of London," Samantha replied, her eyes getting a kind of distant look.

"I lived in a small, but comfortable apartment with my mum. It was…nice…until…" Samantha's voice lowered into nothingness, and Ferb looked up, to see her staring out into space.

"…Until what?" Ferb murmured, moving a little bit closer to her, until they were nearly touching. Ferb gulped; he was feeling so nervous he thought he might fall out of the tree.

"…Until my dad had to ruin it all," Samantha muttered, her eyebrows creasing in slight anger. Her fists clenched, and she gritted her teeth.

"He…cheated on my mum with another woman…he had for about two years before I was born…little did I know…that he had also had a child with this woman…so my 'sibling' was three years old when my dad left us…me and my mum," Samantha explained, all of her secrets seeming to rush out of her mouth in that moment. She didn't care at all that both her mother and her father had told her to keep it a secret. She just couldn't care less anymore.

"I hate my dad so much. I never wanted to move away from Dagenham, from my mum. But my dad; he wouldn't stop pestering. So I did the mature thing; I decided to come and live here for a while, just to keep him happy. God knows it'll be the death of me, though," Samantha grumbled, shaking her head slowly. Ferb said nothing; he just stared at her. Who knew that she was…so troubled.

"…I'm glad that I've got you, Ferb," Samantha said suddenly, turning her head to the side to look at him, "and Phineas. You guys will be my saviour in this summer vacation. Six weeks of living with my dad might just be worth it if you guys are gonna be there to help me through it," she sighed, and slowly, extended her hand out, to touch Ferb's gently. Ferb recoiled suddenly, his eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" she asked, worry creasing her features. Ferb shook his head slightly, trying to calm himself down. When they had touched; it felt as if an electric shock had run through his body. It certainly wasn't unpleasant, but it had startled him a bit.

"Nothing. Don't worry," he murmured finally, not convincing himself as well as he had her. She smiled a little, and turned her head towards Phineas and Ferb's backyard.

"I guess we should get back down there. Phineas is probably looking for both of us now," Samantha joked, and Ferb managed a small smile. Immediately, he grabbed the large trunk of the tree, and began to slide down. He resisted the urge to look up as Samantha began to slide down the tree after him.

This girl…this one girl…just how was he going to cope with her?

* * *

><p><em>Annnnd scene! Sorry for the wait; I've had an incredibly bad cold these past couple of weeks, so things have been…tough, to put it lightly. Anyway, merry Christmas everyone! See you guys in the new year!<em>


	5. Chapter 5

*insert disclaimer here along with a picture of Samantha and Ferb smiling…kinda creepily*

_A/N: Hi guys! I'M SO SORRY! I never meant for you to wait this long for a new chapter! I'm extremely sorry! The thing is; well, I don't really have excuse, so I'm not going to give you one. Not gonna spin up some story, y'know? I just didn't feel the urge to write ANYTHING these past weeks. If I got inspiration for ANY of my stories, it would slowly dwindle into nothingness soon after…to put it lightly. So I though to myself, aw, why not take a break from writing? You deserve it! So that's kinda what I did…for three months…I'm such a terrible person…_

_Anyway, without further ado, I give you chapter 5 of 'Secrets'!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

* * *

><p>"Dad! I'm home!" Samantha called, closing the door quietly behind her. It had been around 7 hours since she had left the house, and she knew she was going to pay for it. Her father was extremely strict when it came to curfews. Not that he set one in the first place, but he always had one in his head.<p>

"Samantha! What the HELL of a time do you call this?" was the response she got, and she sighed, and walking into the living room, to see a rather…angered Francis Monogram.

"…6pm?" she questioned, instantly regretting her cocky attitude when Monogram sent an unfriendly glare her way.

_Okay, note to thyself; thou shalt not piss off thy father! _She thought, before walking fully into the room to stand in front of her father. She looked him straight in the eye, taking him by surprise.

"Dad, I know you worry about me, but really; I'm fine! I was just next door!"

"With those two boys?"

Samantha groaned and slapped her forehead. She knew this was coming.

"Yes dad. With Phineas and Ferb. Y'know; the one's you sent me to 'investigate'?" she sighed, placing her hands on her hips.

"…Now, Samantha. I just want you to…to think before you do things that…you might regret later."

"Oh no; you are _not _having 'The Talk' with me!" she grumbled, pushing past him to go up the stairs.

"I'm just concerned for your well-being!" he yelled up the stairs, and Samantha snorted.

"Well, stop being concerned and start trusting boys! They are younger than me! I don't…do _that _kind of thing…" she murmured, blushing slightly as those words left her mouth.

"Look; can we drop it please? I promised my friends that I would talk to them."

"In England? But the time difference-"

"Dad, it's 11am in England. Not 11pm. It's fine. Night!" Samatha ended abruptly, racing up the stairs and to her room. With a loud sigh, she switched her bedroom light on, and gasped at what she saw. Her room was tidy. No clothes were sprawled out over the bed like they had been this morning. No wires tangled in a messy pile on the floor. It was…tidy. Which meant…

"STAY OUT OF MY ROOM, DAD!" she yelled angrily, and a loud 'whatever!' was the reply. She smiled slightly, and walked over to the TV, switching it on along with her Xbox. With a sigh, she leapt for her bed; the bed creaking loudly as she made contact with it. She grabbed a controller and her headset, and settled down to wait. A few seconds later, a message popped up on her TV screen.

'**xXNineTails96Xx has messaged you.**'

A chuckled slipped through her mouth, and she selected the message.

'**Hey, Sam! You gonna be on tonight? I'm dying to talk to you! Please, please, please! Love you! Xx Luce**'

Sam laughed a little at her best friends plea, and began to slowly reply, choosing her words carefully.

'**Hey, Luce. Yeah, I'll be on. But…I take it that you've gone out with Joe? You're not online now…so it's come to this, huh? Ditching your bestie for your boyfriend. What happened to chics before dicks? Lol, never mind; I'll talk to you soon, okay? Love you too, pal. Xx Sam**'

With a loud sigh, Samantha sent the message, and flopped down on her bed. Her eyes travelled along the ceiling; following the odd patterns across it. That's when her mind began to wander…

_I wonder if Phineas and Ferb are available?_

She shook her head slightly, banishing the thoughts. They were probably having family time; she didn't want to interrupt them. But…now, after she had spent the entire day with them, she felt…kind of lonely. She had no one to talk to, except for her dad. And, well…her dad wasn't the best at starting conversations with. For once, she wanted some kids her age to talk to; girls who would laugh and gossip and talk about boys, and boys who she could joke and be herself with. She was fed up of living a lie.

* * *

><p>A small knock on her bedroom window made her body shoot up in shock. Her eyes struggled to focus on the person that was currently outside her window, while her brain tried even harder to figure out how they had gotten there in the first place. Her room was on the second floor.<p>

Another knock. Just who was this mysterious person? Slowly, Samantha made her way to the window, and her eyes widened at who…or rather, what she saw.

"…A platypus?" she murmured in disbelief, opening her window a little and squeaking in surprise as the creature wriggled in through the small gap. The little mammal jumped down from the window sill, landing on its' hind legs, before turning to face Samantha. With a rather professional look, her handed her a piece of crumpled paper. With wide eyes she surveyed the note.

'_I'm Perry. Your partner.'_

"…Come again?" she said suddenly, tilting her head to the side in confusion. She kinda felt stupid for talking to a platypus of all things, but he had mentioned something that had piqued her interest.

Perry motioned for the piece of paper, and almost instantly, she handed it back to him; careful not to touch his teal fur. She still didn't really trust the creature, even if he did act…surprisingly human.

With lightning speed Perry grabbed a pen from Samantha's bedside table, and scribbled on the paper; his paws travelling so fast she could barely keep up with him. And then he was holding the paper out to her again, a serious look on his face. She swallowed hard, before taking the note once again.

'_Your dad talked to me last night. Remember? From OWCA?'_

Realisation hit her like a bomb, and her eyes widened slightly.

"…Oooohhhh…so you're the…the platypus…" she murmured, a little weirded out. Perry simply nodded in response. A moment of silence passed between the two, before Samantha knelt down, so that she was eye-level with him. Slowly, ever so slowly, she extended her hand, and placed it on his head. Perry's eyes assessed her carefully; watching her every move.

"Y'know…you're kinda cute," she stated suddenly, and a small smile broke out on her face. She petted his head slowly, marvelling at how soft his fur was. He was definitely treated well. Perry swatted her hand away jokingly; with what only could be described as a smirk gracing his bill. With a short bob of the head, he was out of the window, and into Phineas and Ferb's backyard. He looked around quickly, before getting down on all fours, and scratching at the French doors. A silhouette came to the doors, and slowly opened them; allowing the mammal to go inside.

"Hey Ferb."

Ferb turned his head, to see Samantha staring at him, looking out of her bedroom window. He smiled slightly, and waved a little. On the outside he looked like his usual quiet self, but on the side, he was a wreck. Just seeing her had stirred emotions in him that he wanted to keep at bay.

"…I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" she called, and Ferb nodded, before nearly dashing back inside.

"Ferb? You okay, bro?" Phineas asked, staring at his brother in confusion as he stalked past him in the direction of the bathroom.

"…I'm going to take a shower…" Ferb responded, and with that, he shut the door in his step-brother's face…

* * *

><p><em>Annnnnd scene! If anyone doesn't get the last part, well, let's just say that…Ferb <em>_**needed **__the shower…he was lucky Phineas didn't glance at…certain areas. Otherwise, he may have been caught…ahem, anyway, thanks for waiting this long guys! I'll see you guys soon!_

_~Fallen~_


	6. Chapter 6

*insert disclaimer with a picture of Samantha and Perry high-fiving while riding on a unicorn or some girly shizzle like that*

_A/N: Hi guys! Look; Fallen's been a good girl! :3 *see the Naruto reference there? Yeah…Tobi's not such a good boy now…* I was off school because of reasons that I shall not bore you with, and I felt like doing some writing. So, here is the result! _

_So, without further ado, I give you Chapter 6 of 'Secrets'!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

* * *

><p>"Samantha! Time to get up!"<p>

Samantha's eyes cracked open ever so slightly, giving her a blurry glimpse at her room. She grumbled an incoherent sentence, before rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

"…Huh? But it's…summer…"

"Summer or not, it's time to get up!" her dad replied with, and she huffed a little, glaring at her closed door with such intensity that she might have set it on fire.

"Get away from my door…" she muttered loudly, and a loud sigh was heard, before the familiar trudging of feet was heard on the stairs.

"Stupid father; that's my door he's standing at. Who does he think he is? And waking me up at…11am; WHO DOES THAT TO THEIR CHILDREN? THAT'S LIKE TORTURE!" Samantha yelled loudly, and a small laugh was heard from downstairs, followed by a 'get up'. With a loud snort, she clambered out of bed, and stumbled over to her wardrobe.

"Hmm…I feel like going anime today…yeah; that'll work…it might freak Phineas and Ferb out, but meh; who cares? It might even make them laugh!" she said to herself, before opening her bedroom door and calling downstairs.

"Dad! I'm having a shower! Don't even think about coming into my room unless you _want _to be hamstringed to your bedposts!"

She slammed her door closed, and dashed into her en suite, turning the jet for the showerhead on full.

"Yep…need a violent shower to wake me up…" With a small smirk, she ran back into her room; running over to her wardrobe and nearly yanking the doors off it. In record time she had picked out her outfit for the day; a pair of light blue shorts and a dark blue t-shirt that had the word 'Uchiha' stitched elegantly on the front. On the back was a picture of a fan; the clan symbol. She smiled slightly, and traced it gently.

"…Gotta thank my mum for making this…it looks just like the shirts that the Uchiha wore…hmm…maybe I should go into full cosplay mode…" she murmured to herself, taking a quick glance at the weather, before grimacing.

"No; way too hot for that. But, then again…I could try out those contacts Luce got me…yeah, let's do that," she ended, and grabbed the rest of her outfit, before running to her bedside table and pulling out a small box. With a small smile she dashed back into her en suite, slamming the door shut behind her…

* * *

><p>"…These are awesome."<p>

Samantha smiled brightly as she surveyed her reflection. It had taken her a while, but she had managed to get the contacts in without much trouble. Now, as she stared at her face in the mirror, she couldn't help but feel slightly proud of herself. Instead of brown irises, now there were bright red contacts staring into the mirror at her. The fiery red reminded her of her hair, and she smiled. However, the contacts weren't just red; they had a black spike pattern in the middle moving into the pupil. The design on it made her smirk; she felt stupid for thinking it, but she generally thought she looked like an Uchiha. Part of the clan that she had grown up with. Metaphorically speaking of course. She hadn't grown up with them in the literal sense; she had just grown up with the series they were in.

"…Right. Time for breakfast," she murmured, before unlocking the bathroom door and stepping out into her room. She grabbed her phone; finally fully charged since the fiasco with her mother a night ago, and opened her door. She nearly ran down the stairs, and skidded to a stop in the kitchen, where her father was busy cooking…something…

"Tadaa~! Done!" she said happily, placing her hands on her hips in a heroic position. She smiled, a little hyper now she had her new contacts in.

"Finally! I was wondering when - what are _those?_" Francis whispered, staring her straight in the eyes. She sighed, and motioned to the cooker.

"I should be asking you the same thing. Oh wait, I will; what are _those?_" she copied, smirking as her father glared at her.

"They're contacts, dad. Duh," she sighed, walking over to the fridge and pulling out a carton of milk, "my friend bought them for me. Thought I would put them to good use."

"…Do you know how to use them?"

She rolled her eyes at his question. She knew this was coming sooner or later.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. You place them on your eyes, and allow them to work their magic. They aren't prescription ones, so they won't damage my eyes. And, I can only wear them 8 hours a day, otherwise my eyes will start to get dry. There; satisfied?" Samantha explained, and Francis responded with a frustrated huff, before turning back to his task of making breakfast.

"…What's with the shirt, anyway? The collar is…weird."

"What is it; 20 questions? Look dad; I appreciate that you're curious, but really, do you _have_ to pester me? Mum made it for me, so quit ma-"

"What does Uchiha mean?"

"Argh! That's it! You never listen! I'm going next-door!" she yelled angrily, and with a small huff, she walked out of the door…

* * *

><p>"Hey guys!" Samantha called over the backyard fence, and she was greeted by two warm hellos. She smirked, and undid the latch on the gate; peeking into the backyard for a moment, before stepping into the FlynnFletcher 'territory'.

"Hey, Samantha! We were wondering when you would…whoa…looking good!"

Samantha laughed a little as Phineas ran over to her, assessing her puffed out collar t-shirt and her new eyes curiously.

"Thanks, I guess…so; what are you guys doing today? Building anything special?" Samantha asked, walking over to the large tree in the middle of the backyard.

"Well, that's what we wanted to talk to you about…do you feel like going to the movies with us? They're starting to show a few new ones today, so we thought we would go and see one together. Wanna come with?" Phineas asked, and Samantha grinned happily.

"Sure! That'll be cool!" she said, and Phineas smiled back at her with as much warmth as he could muster.

"Cool! Let's see…Ferb, do you have the list? I'm feeling the urge to…entertain," Phineas joked, and Ferb smiled a little, before holding out a small bit of paper.

"Here," he murmured quietly, and Phineas took the sheet, and motioned for Samantha to sit down. Slowly, she walked over to where Ferb was seated, and sat down next to him; their bare arms touching. She shied away from him; a little worried about his reaction. But she was slightly surprised when he didn't respond; instead he continued to stare at Phineas; a look of deep concentration on his face. She shrugged it off, and settled down to watch Phineas as he cleared his throat.

"Ahem…ladies and gentlemen; children of all ages; I present to you…today's screenings!" Phineas yelled out, which caused Samantha to laugh.

"Ferb, a drum roll please?" Phineas asked, and his brother placed his hands on the ground, before slapping rapidly at the grassy area.

"Thank you, my dear brother of mine! Today's screenings go as follows; we have The Hunger Games! Then We Bought A Zoo! Then Snow White and the Huntsman! And finally, ironically, we have Naruto the Movie: Road to Ninja!" Phineas smirked, eyeing Samantha's outfit. She laughed a little; excitement bubbling up inside her.

"Ironic indeed! Back in England, that movie would have probably not been aired in cinema's, and would be a year late. I'm not even joking," Samantha explained, and Phineas cocked his head to the side curiously.

"Really? Why?"

"England is so slow when it comes to stuff like that. They're like an old lady with a walking stick; they just waddle along, not taking any notice of the world around them," she chuckled, and Phineas joined in with her amused laughter. Ferb smiled a little; simply enjoying Samantha's company. He had a tight reign on himself today, so he was pretty sure that he wasn't going to do anything he regretted.

"Well anyway, as tempting as going to see Naruto in English is, I've already seen it, so…yeah…"

"W-What? Really? How? It's only come out today!"

"Simple. Last year I went to Japan with my friends and my mum. We watched it there."

"How did you understand any of it though?"

"Simple, I speak Japanese. Duh," Samantha chuckled, and Ferb's eyes widened a little. Not only was she beautiful, she was smart as well.

"No. No way. I don't believe you," Phineas said, crossing his arms across his chest as he assessed her with a small smirk. Samantha pouted a little, and put on her puppy-dog face at him.

"Anata wa watashi o shinjite inai nodesu ka? Anata wa, Phineas watashi o odoroka seru!" Samantha said quickly, sticking her tongue out at the boy as he stepped back in shock. Phineas stared at her for a moment, before turning to Ferb.

"T-Translate please?" he stuttered, and Ferb chuckled a little, before nodding.

"She said, 'you don't believe me? You surprise me, Phineas!'" Ferb responded, and Phineas whipped his head back to Samantha, who nodded.

"He's right. I did say that," she confirmed with a small smirk.

"…That's pretty cool. You're pretty cool," Phineas said suddenly, which caused Samantha to blush a little.

"…Thanks, Phineas."

Ferb couldn't help but glare a little at his brother. Did he…did his brother have a crush on Samantha?

* * *

><p><em>And scene! This chapter turned out quite well, in my opinion. I know there was a lot of Naruto stuff in there which, if you haven't ever watched Naruto, then you wouldn't understand, but I've taken it into account, and here is basically some pictures that will help explain things:<em>

_1. To see Samantha's contacts, simply type in 'Itachi mangekyo sharingan' on Google Images. It should be the first image that pops up. _

_2. To see the outfit that Samantha is wearing, follow the link to the picture on my profile._

_I think that's about everything. Oh, and yes; Naruto the Movie: Road to Ninja __**is **__a movie. It's going to be aired in Japan soon. It's the 9__th__ movie, I think…yeah…I had to do a bit of research for that XD_

_Anyway, please excuse the utter 'anime-ness' of this chapter; I couldn't help it! So, for now, as Candace would say, PEACE~!_

_~Fallen~_


	7. Chapter 7

_*insert disclaimer or whatever that clearly states that I do not own the Phineas and Ferb franchise*_

_Hi guys! Long time no see! Sorry about the delay; I had finals and didn't have the time to update! But here I am now, so enjoy Chapter 7 of 'Secrets'!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

* * *

><p>"You guys sure you wanna watch this? I don't mind if we go and watch something else," Samantha asked, reading her ticket as Phineas walked up to her, waving his ticket around like a little child. Samantha smirked, and went to grab the piece of paper out of the red-haired boy's hands, but Phineas ducked and weaved out of the way; laughing as he did so. Samantha giggled at his foolishness, before turning to look at Ferb, who was currently paying for popcorn. His gaze met hers for a short moment, and she smiled brightly at him. He allowed himself to return the gesture, but no more than that. He was going to try and distance himself from her. He didn't want a repeat of yesterday.<p>

"So, any idea where you guys wanna sit?" Samantha asked, addressing both boys with a cheerful grin. Phineas glanced at his brother, smirking a little when Ferb nodded slightly to him.

"We have a good idea of where to sit. There's a balcony; not at the back, but not at the front either. It's the perfect place to sit; you get a good view, and don't have to worry about people's heads getting in the way," Phineas suggested, and Samantha's eyes lit up. She nodded rapidly, laughing a little with excitement.

"That sounds awesome! Let's do it!" she yelled, giggling cheekily when a few of the movie theatre staff gave her skeptical looks. Phineas laughed along with her; patting her gently on the back as he did so. Ferb turned away from the pair, choosing to reach into his pocket for his wallet. The truth was, he was beginning to feel...a little jealous. He had finally found someone that he wanted to get to know, but Phineas was taking her away from him, and to be honest, that made him feel...like he had been betrayed.

"...Hey, Ferb! You coming, bro?"

Ferb was snapped out of his thoughts by Phineas' call, and he shook his head slightly, banishing the thoughts from his mind.

_No_, he thought to himself, _I'm just over-reacting..._

* * *

><p>"Why does the Queen want you dead?"<p>

"You should know; you're the one hunting me!"

Samantha rolled her eyes at the actors on the screen. This scene; it was so predictable. She could easily tell from this scene alone that these two characters would eventually get together, or have some kind of relationship. They always did. She understood enough about romance to know that sometimes opposites attract, and this movie was no exception.

The princess; although graceful and beautiful, had an immense amount of courage flowing through her veins, and the hunter; rugged and abrupt on the outside, yet soft and caring on the inside. Only 20 minutes into the movie, and Samantha had picked it apart like it was nothing.

And in those first 20 minutes, Ferb had watched her do it all. In the back of his mind, he found it a little obsessive; border-lining creepy, that he did it, but at the same time, very informative. When she was trying to concentrate, she would absentmindedly bite at her bottom lip; an action that Ferb found quite cute if he was honest. And when she focused on the movie itself; her hands would come to rest in her lap slowly, as if they were meant to be there. And when she went to take a couple of pieces of popcorn, her eyes would leave the screen for only a second to find the bucket which it was in, before settling back down to continue watching. Ferb's diagnosis; she was an extremely focused and interesting girl.

Of course, all of those thoughts flew out of the window as he saw Phineas glance over at the older girl. They had decided, much to Ferb's pleasure and dismay, that Samantha would sit between the two boys, so that she didn't feel left out of their small group. Ferb agreed without any complaints; the last thing he wanted was to upset her. But now, as he silently watched Phineas place his hand over his mouth to yawn, he wished he had objected.

Time seemed to slow down as Phineas stretched out his arms; lifting them up as if to touch the ceiling, and then down again, only this time, one of those arms wasn't returning to the armrest which it had been resting in before.

Ferb could only watch in silent horror as Phineas stretched his right arm sideways, passing behind the seemingly clueless Samantha, and landing softly on her shoulder. Ferb gulped down his protests, and chose to stare at the floor instead; the popcorn littered ground suddenly becoming an incredibly interesting thing.

A few seconds later, he risked a glance her way, and much to his happiness, he noticed that Samantha had tensed up; her shoulders shrugged up a little as she glanced questionably at Phineas who had his eyes glued to the screen as the movie continued.

Feeling two sets of eyes on him, Phineas turned to look at Samantha, who was staring at him. His eyes met with hers, and then he followed her gaze down to his hand, which was dangerously close to her chest. He let up a little; choosing to rest his hand on her shoulder instead. This didn't give Ferb any peace of mind, but he noticed that Samantha relaxed a little; only a little bit of tension left in her muscles.

"You don't mind, do you? It's more comfortable this way," the red-head whispered to her, and she shook her head, a polite smile gracing her lips.

"Of course not," she answered, and Ferb gulped down disappointment. As Samantha's attention went back to the movie, Ferb couldn't help but glance at his brother, whose hand was firmly grasping the girl's shoulder. Ferb looked up, and met Phineas' gaze. The action that Phineas performed next made Ferb's blood boil with anger and jealousy. He winked.

* * *

><p>"...The ending sucked, I have to say," Samantha commented as the trio exited the movie theatre; the bright lights from the building illuminating the sidewalk they were now walking along.<p>

"I mean, they could've at least _told_ each other how they felt. It kinda ticks me off actually; cutting it off like that," she added, stuffing her hands in the front pockets of her shorts as they made their way back home. Phineas nodded; offering his comments here and there, while Ferb on the other hand remained silent; his eyes glued to the floor. He still hadn't fully gotten over his anger from earlier, and he thought it was best to stay quiet, so that he wouldn't snap at Phineas in front of their new friend.

"I bet you wished we had watched The Naruto movie now, don't you?" Phineas chuckled, and Samantha responded with a small laugh of her own.

"Nah, it's not all that good, if I'm honest with you. Got kinda confusing. Although, there was me trying to listen to Japanese, translate it, while reading the kanji on something in the movie, so I guess things would get kind of confusing!" she joked, and Phineas laughed.

"I still think it's amazing how you can speak Japanese. Up until now, Ferb is the only person I knew who could speak it, who isn't Japanese. He's clever like that," Phineas commented, glancing over at his brother. Ferb looked up, and nodded a little, before resuming his observation of the path.

"...You okay, bro? You've been really quiet. I mean, not that you aren't usually, but still-"

"I'm fine, Phineas."

Ferb hadn't meant for his words to sound so harsh, but the anger building up inside him was about to burst. To save himself from the embarrassment, he quickly added,

"I'm gonna run home. I promised Dad that I would help him set up something."

And with that, he took off; jogging around the corner of a building, and then taking off at full speed, desperately trying to get away from his brother and the girl who had driven him crazy...

* * *

><p>"...Phineas? Have I done something to upset Ferb? He seemed very-"<p>

"Weird? I wouldn't worry about it; he was acting weird last night as well. Probably just one of those mood swings he has. We all get 'em," Phineas suggested, placing a hand on the girl's back as they walked.

"Well...I guess so...but shouldn't we check on him when we get back? To see if he's ok, I mean?" Samantha questioned, and Phineas shook his head slowly.

"Nah, he'll be fine. Whatever it is, he'll get over it, sooner or later."

At this comment, Samantha frowned a little, walking slightly faster, so that Phineas' hand was no longer touching her back.

"That sounded insensitive, Phineas. Don't you care about your brother at all?" she asked, and Phineas waved his hands in defence.

"Sorry; I didn't mean it in a mean way. He just prefers to deal with problems by himself; he's independent like that," Phineas explained, adding quickly, "but, if he needs help, then I'll gladly help him! He's my brother after all!"

A sad smile graced Samantha's lips, and she slowed her walk, so that Phineas could catch up. She remained silent, lost in her thoughts.

"Hey, did I upset you? I'm sorry; I didn't mean-"

"Y'know, I'm a twin," Samantha said suddenly, catching Phineas off guard.

"...A twin? Really? That's cool! What's their name? Can I meet them?"

"No, you can't. He's...not with us. He died when I was 3 years old," Samantha sighed, running a hand through her bright red hair.

"Oh...I'm so sorry-"

"Don't be. You didn't know. It's ok. It doesn't make me sad like it used to, anyway. It's...kind of nice. To remember him, I mean," she explained, inhaling deeply.

"He was always the weaker of us. He was constantly in and out of hospital; the truth is, I don't think the doctors _ever_ knew what was really wrong with him. But, I remember something; near the end, my mum decided that she didn't want to keep him in hospital any longer. So, she decided to take him home, so he could spend his last few days with his family. Of course, by that time, dad was here in Danville, and he wasn't coming back anytime soon. The last time he saw his son was 2 months before he died," Samantha sighed, her eyes narrowing ever so slightly, "I hate him for that. He couldn't even drop work to see his dying son! How can he even call himself a father?"

Samantha clenched her hands into fists as the hatred for her father boiled up to the surface. She couldn't ever forgive her father for not visiting him - the both of them - even when he wasn't at work. No; he was too busy with his new wife. Bringing up the child that had been conceived when her mother and father were still together. If people wanted an example of heartless, then he was it.

"I...remember; it was about 2 days before he passed. Our entire family, on my mum's side at least, had come to see us. I guess they wanted to say their final goodbyes. But...the funny thing was...when they greeted us...we were in sync with one another. Like we had been doing it our entire lives. My mum said it was one of the most funniest things she had ever seen...and I remember it like it was yesterday."

"I don't know why I remember it, to be honest. Maybe it's because I was happy back then? I don't know; things like that, I can remember...it's...a little strange...it scares me, if I'm honest...but at the same time...I'm glad I can remember them; memories like the ones I shared with my twin; I never want to forget them..."

"So you see, the truth is...I'm just so jealous of you, Phineas. You have what seems to be a good relationship with Ferb, and I would give anything to have that kind of family, instead of the broken down life I live in..."

Samantha allowed herself to exhale loudly as she finished her story; her eyes widening when she realised that her and Phineas had stopped walking, and were, in fact, in front of her home. She turned to the boy, and smiled a little.

"Thanks for walking me home, Phineas. I appreciate it," she murmured, her eyes widening when Phineas moved forwards and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug. She immediately tensed; she wasn't used to the attention she was being given, and it made her nervous. But still, Phineas refused to let go; instead he rested his chin on her shoulder and whispered into her ear.

"If you're ever scared...then I'll be here to help you overcome your fear...okay?"

Samantha sighed, and pulled away from the hug, smiling at him.

"Yeah...thank you, Phineas. I'll remember that."

At this, Phineas' happy-go-lucky personality came back, and he grinned at her.

"You better! Anyway, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

"You can count on it!"

Phineas smirked, and began to make his way back down the path, towards his house. He paused, and turned back to wave, and Samantha laughed a little, and lifted her own hand in farewell. As soon as Phineas turned back to walk again, she opened her front door, and stepped into her home, her mood a little happier than it had been when she had first started to talk about her family.

Of course, that good mood vanished completely when she saw who was sitting on the couch with a snide smirk on his lips, watching her intently.

"...What the hell do you want?"

* * *

><p><em>Annnd scene! Well, that was certainly an interesting chapter, wasn't it? All of the jealousy coming from Ferb, the flirting coming from Phineas, and the life story coming from Samantha! *le gasp* JUST WHAT IS ISABELLA GONNA THINK? AND WHERE THE HECK IS CANDACE? Find out in the next enthralling instalment of 'Secrets'!<em>


	8. Chapter 8

_*insert picture of me holding up a sign saying, I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB*_

_Okay, quicker update FTW! Thanks to Nekobasu97 PM-ing me, I got motivated to write! So thank you, Neko! (can I call you Neko? XD) _

_Anyway, without further ado, I give you Chapter 7 of 'Secrets!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

* * *

><p>"What the hell do you want?"<p>

The boy simply smirked at Samantha; his cocky grin making her grind her teeth in anger.

"Now, Samantha. That's no way to talk to your brother…Here, Monty," Francis walked through from the kitchen, carrying in his hands a cup of what looked like coffee. He gently set it down on the table; being careful not to spill the boiling hot liquid.

"Thanks, Dad," Monty replied as he nodded to his father, who smiled at him. The gesture was quick, however, and soon enough, Monty was staring at Samantha again, the cocky smile plastered on his face.

_Is he trying to piss me off?_ Samantha growled in her head, her hands clenching into fists at her sides. The motion did not go unseen by her 'brother' however, and his smile only got wider.

"What's the matter, Sis? Not happy to see me?"

At this Samantha's blood began to boil with rage. How dare he? How dare he just waltz into her life as if it was some kind of game? She remembered the last time they had seen each other; she had hated him even back then, all those years ago.

She cleared her throat, and walked past him; choosing to sit to the side of him in a one-seated chair. She flicked her fiery red hair to the side quickly, showing clearly that she was not in the mood for his games, before replying,

"Well, I see that 5 years hasn't made you any less of an asshole, huh, Monty?"

"Samantha! Watch you language!"

"Bite me, Francis!"

At this comment, Monogram came stomping up to her, his face red with anger. She barely acknowledged her father; the memory of her talk with Phineas was still fresh in her mind. She hated him so much right now. Both of them. She couldn't stand being near either of them.

"Now you listen to me, young lady. I want you to apologise to Monty, right this instant! If you don't, there will be consequences!"

This made Samantha snort. Her eyes locked with her father's, and for once, she truly spoke her mind.

"Like what? You gonna leave again? Feel free to do so; it made my life oh so much easier! Without you there, I no longer had to live my life being second best. Second best to him," she paused, and stabbed a finger in Monty's direction, who was sipping his coffee slowly.

"Without you there, I finally had the time to focus on the important things. Like my family, and my friends…not trying to make you happy…"

"Samantha, you would've been happy with me! I gave you a chance to come and live together with me! I gave you that chance!"

"Then what about Nathan? Did you give him a chance?" Samantha screamed at him, the image of her dying twin clear in her mind. Her eyes were now full of unshed tears, and she felt her heart begin to ache at the memory of her lost other half.

"…Samantha…"

"No! I don't want to hear it! You never loved me, or Nathan! You were too busy with your _real _family…the only ones you do _truly_ care for…I…I hate you…"

Dropping that bombshell on her now speechless father, she stood, and walked swiftly up the stairs at to her room; slamming the door loudly behind her. A few seconds passed, before she slid to the floor; leaning her whole weight into the door as she began to sob. The tears now flowed freely, and she buried her head in her lap; wanting nothing more than to just disappear right then and there…

* * *

><p>"Then what about Nathan? Did you give him a chance?"<p>

Ferb lifted his head as he heard Samantha's angry voice. He was currently sitting outside, leaning against the tree in the backyard with a book in his lap. However, when he heard Samantha's voice, all of his attention was diverted. Who was Nathan? A friend perhaps? Or a sibling? Or maybe…a boyfriend?

Ferb shook the thoughts from his mind. No; he had no right to go assuming things. It was her business, and he didn't want to intrude on her life. But, the way in which she said his name…it made him jealous of this unknown boy. How did he get such a reaction out of her?

"No! I don't want to hear it! You never loved me, or Nathan…"

When Ferb heard this, he began to put the pieces together. The way in which she talked; Nathan was obviously someone incredibly close to her. And the way in which she had said that last sentence; it sounded as if her and Nathan were siblings. But then…what was she going on about? Giving Nathan a chance? Just what was arguing about?

For a few moments, there was complete silence, and then the slam of a door could be heard, followed by sobbing. Ferb felt his heart begin to ache; he wanted nothing more than to go and comfort the girl, but he knew that now wasn't the right time. If she needed comfort, she would come for it; he hadn't known her long, yet he could tell that she was a strong girl who didn't show her true feelings much.

* * *

><p>A few moments later, Ferb heard the front door of the Monogram household open, and, feeling a little intrigued, Ferb got up and peeked over the fence, to get a closer look. He couldn't see much, but from what he could gather, Samantha's father and one other; a boy, were standing outside.<p>

"I'm sorry about this, Dad. I knew she wouldn't react well to seeing me again. I just wanted to see you. Mom wants you to come home as soon as possible," the boy murmured, and Ferb's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. So, this was the child that Samantha had been on about. Her so called 'brother'.

"I know, Monty. But…can you tell her to wait, just a little longer? I want to try and make things work with Samantha."

"Dad…you and I both know that it's not gonna work out. Getting her to come over to Danville was a mistake, and you know it…Mom told me to tell you that…if you do - and I know this is _very _unlikely, but still - if you do build a good relationship with her, then…you might as well move back to England. She doesn't want to see that 'child'," the boy said, and Ferb had to hold back a gasp. That was a truly horrible thing to say!

"I know, Monty…I know…"

Wait, what? He was just gonna except that? What kind of a father was he?

"Okay…I better get going. See you around, Dad…"

The next thing that Ferb heard was the engine of a motorcycle starting up and revving, and he could faintly see a light coming from the bike. He watched as the boy drove away from the house; his bike disappearing quickly into the oncoming night. When he looked back to the front of the house, Samantha's father was gone. Slowly, he dropped down from his peeking place, and began to walk back to the tree. His hand had barely touched the rough bark of the wood when he heard a voice. He turned his head, to see Samantha staring out of her open window, tears rolling down her face, singing. Her voice was soft and sweet, as if she didn't want to be heard. In the background, he heard the beautiful sound of a piano. But he wasn't listening to the piano. No, he was listening to the girl who had now closed her eyes, and had gotten louder.

'_A statue stands in a shaded place_

_An angel girl with an upturned face_

_A name is written on a polished rock_

_A broken heart that the world forgot…_

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place_

_Where she's loved _

_concrete angel…'_

Samantha lifted her head to the skies, and opened her eyes as she stared into the starlit night.

"Oh, Nat," she whispered, "why can't I just go to where you are? Take me away from this torture…please…"

Her vision became blurry, and when she blinked, fresh tears cascaded down her face. She gulped hard, and turned, walking back into her room and closing her curtains behind her, keeping her window wide open. In all the time she had been there, she hadn't even noticed Ferb staring up at her.

* * *

><p>Ferb felt guilt crushing down on him; earlier, he had been jealous of this Nathan, but now he could see how much he meant to Samantha. In the back of his mind, he was still trying to work out who he was, but he was pretty sure that he wasn't an ex-boyfriend or anything like that, and to be honest, that made him feel relieved.<p>

"Ferb! Time for bed!"

Ferb looked up to see his mother standing at the French doors, beckoning to him. Slowly, he got to his feet, picked up his book, and walked towards her. Just as he got in the doors, he was grabbed by the shoulder by Linda, and spun around.

"Ferb, what's the matter, sweetie?"

This made Ferb cock his head a little. What did she mean?

"Ferb…you're crying, sweetheart…"

Ferb's eyes widened at this, and he touched his hand to his cheek, and sure enough, the skin was wet with his tears. He rubbed his face a little; banishing the tears he hadn't even known he had been crying.

"Sorry…I just read a sad bit in my book…it always gets to me…"

He heard a snort in the background, and he turned his head to see Phineas leaning against a wall.

"You're such a girl, Ferb!"

"Phineas, don't be mean…Ferb, maybe you shouldn't read stuff like this when you're going to bed soon. It might make you have nightmares," Linda sighed, and he nodded silently, walking past her and Phineas, and up the stairs to his shared room. And all he could think about when he climbed those stairs, was Samantha's tear-covered face.

One thing he knew for sure; he wasn't going to have nightmares about the book tonight.

* * *

><p><em>Annnd done! Before you ask, the song is 'Concrete Angel' by Martina McBride if you want to listen to it on Youtube or something. This song means a lot to me. When Samantha (my sister, not the character) passed away, I dealt with it by listening to this song. I thought it would be appropriate, since Samantha was thinking about Nathan, her deceased twin. Just to let you know, it's not gonna keep being depressing. I just wanted to get the emotion in this chapter; showing how much she really hates her dad and Monty (I've made him into such a dick…and …I'm such a horrible person…) Anyway, thanks for reading this chapter, and stay tuned!<em>

_P.S. If anyone has watched Ouran HighSchool Host Club, then, is it just me, or does act a bit like Tamaki Suoh's grandmother? Just saying ^^_


	9. Chapter 9

_*Insert disclaimer here*_

_Well, here's a new chapter for you guys! Sorry for the long wait; I've just started Sixth Form, and I've had to study like crazy these past couple of weeks. Anyway, thanks to all of you that are still following this story; you guys are amazing ^^ So, without further ado, I give you Chapter 9 of 'Secrets'!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

* * *

><p>"Urgh…what the hell…?"<p>

Samantha's eyes opened, and she stared groggily into the expanse of her room. The room was still dark; she had to focus quite a bit on her alarm clock on her bedside table to see that it was still early.

"…5am? Are you shitting me?"

Usually she wouldn't use such language, but her mood was foul. Her sadness from last night had now morphed into pure anger, and a scowl had already plastered itself across her face. To put it blankly, she was pissed.

She rolled away from her bedside table, choosing instead to stare at her bedroom wall. She reached her hand out and traced the wall; the cold bumpy texture of it interesting her for a few short seconds before the boredom reared its ugly head again.

"Ugh! For crying out loud! Why me?" she grumbled, covering her head with her quilt, "Why the hell did _I _have to be the one who wakes up first?"

With an irritated huff, she scrambled out of bed, and walked into her bathroom.

"Well, no use trying to get back to sleep now. I'm friggin' awake," she mumbled, her eyes narrowing into slits as she began to run her bath.

"I doubt even Phineas and Ferb will be awake now."

The statement caught her off guard a little; she hadn't even realised that she had been thinking about the two boys.

"I wonder how Ferb is? He was acting kind of weird yesterday…" she murmured to herself; turning off the taps and disrobing. She stepped into the warm bath water, and a sigh of bliss left her mouth. Her muscles seemed to relax as she began to submerge herself in the water.

"Aah~ That's better…relaxing…wait a minute, I know!" she said excitedly, her bad mood seeming to vanish as she scrambled out of the bath tub. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself; marvelling in how soft the material was quickly, before running back into her bedroom. She dashed to her beside table, and pulled open one of her drawers. She rummaged through it; quickly finding what she was looking for. She pressed a button on her Ipod and the screen came to life. She slid her finger across the screen, unlocking the contraption and making a series of apps appear. She selected an orange looking square with a musical note on it, and a list then appeared. She walked back into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her, before selecting one of the songs from the massive list. There was a short pause, and then a calming piano melody started to play. She sighed deeply, and placed her Ipod on the side of the bath.

She allowed her towel to drop to the floor, and then she slid back into the bath; her eyes closing as the bubbles, warm water and piano in the background sent her into her happy place.

She soon found herself humming along to the melody, and the bath water swirled around her as the swayed a little to the music.

"Well…I better get ready. If I stay in here too long I'll end up a shrivelled old prune," Samantha said suddenly, sitting up and grabbing her conditioner, squirting a moderate amount into her hand. She massaged it into her scalp; her eyes closing at the nice feeling. And then she dunked her head completely under the water. Under the water, the sound of the music became muffled, and she simply listened to it for a few seconds; allowing herself to become hypnotised by the music once again.

Pretty soon, however, she had to come up for air. She gasped as her head hit the surface, and her eyes flung open wide. Her hair was now a red waterfall cascading down her back, and she reached backwards to grab a handful and wring it out gently. She grabbed her soap and massaged it in her hands; collecting suds and spreading them over her body. She then dipped her body back into the water; allowing the suds to be rinsed off.

With a hefty sigh she reached forward and pulled the plug, before standing and grabbing her towel. As her hand touched the fabric, a new song started up, this one a lot more upbeat and happy. She giggled a little bit, and wrapped her towel around herself and striking a pose before murmuring, "Victory!"

She laughed at her foolishness, before grabbing her Ipod and exiting the bathroom. She turned her music off immediately, and made her way to the wardrobe.

"Well…what to wear, what to wear…" she chanted as she opened her wardrobe doors; her fingers grazing the many fabrics of her outfits. She scanned her clothes, before she caught a flash of lilac out of the corner of her eye.

"…Yeah…" she smirked; pulling her item of choice out of her wardrobe. It was a knee-length lilac dress, sleeveless and a little bit frilly. Usually, she would have grimaced at the sight; she wasn't a very 'girly-girly frilly' kind of person, but today, she felt like she had to make an effort. She didn't know why, but for some reason, she felt like something was going to happen.

She grabbed her undergarments from the top drawer of her dresser and slid them on. An early morning chill was beginning to wrap around her body, which she thought was odd since it was the middle of summer. Her dress followed soon after; the silky fabric sliding across her skin easily. She gave herself a quick once-over in her wardrobe mirror, before grabbing a hairbrush and tugging through her fiery red locks. She could only exhale a hefty sigh when she noticed a clump of her hair fall to the floor.

"Damn stress. I hate what it does to my hair…" she grumbled, before picking up the stray clumps of hair, and discarding them in the nearby trash bin.

Now that she was clothed, she decided it was time to sort the rest of her out. She trudged back into the bathroom, and turned on the cold tap on her sink. She opened her medicine cabinet above her sink, and her hands gripped a toothbrush and some toothpaste. She yawned a little, and then proceeded to plaster her toothbrush with the mint-flavoured toothpaste.

As she brushed her teeth, Samantha took a good look at her face in the mirror. In all honesty, she looked a wreck; there were bags under her eyes due to the lack of sleep and the crying the night before, her skin was a tad paler than it should've been, and her hair - although just brushed - looked frizzy and unkempt.

_Yep, _she thought to herself, _I'm a shit-show._

She rinsed out her toothbrush and her mouth with tap water before putting everything back into the cabinet, and walking back into her room. She sighed a little, before walking around the small space and picking up stray items; chargers for her technical things, notebooks, clothes. She put everything back where it belonged, before making her bed.

As she glanced around her now tidy room, she couldn't help but smile. It looked so much better now. And how long had it taken her? Only…Samantha face-palmed; it had only taken her 30 minutes. It wasn't even late enough to go downstairs.

With a sigh, she plonked down on her bed, and grabbed her oh-so-familiar X-Box controller and headset. She turned on the console, and allowed the screen on her TV to come to life; the bright white and green colours flashing across her vision making her happy.

No one was online, much to Samantha's dismay; she really needed some friends to talk to at the moment. But no matter, she still had her game. Without hesitation, she clicked on the Play Game option, and allowed the screen to fade to black as it loaded the game. She checked her bedside clock; 5:33. She had a while to play her game and level her team up.

The screen fading back into white caught her attention, and soon, the piano melody she had listened to earlier morphed into the title screen. She allowed a small smile to grace her lips; just listening to the music had calmed her greatly.

"Blue Dragon Farming EXP montage, here I come…"

* * *

><p>"…Samantha? Please talk to me. I'm sorry…"<p>

Samantha let out a hefty sigh, before turning her attention away from her book to glare at her father.

"What?"

Her tone was blunt; clearly showing that she was not in the mood for any of his games, nor had she forgiven him.

"…How are you?"

She knew what he meant, but she wasn't going to tell him how she really felt.

"Fine."

"…You get enough sleep?"

"Yes."

She turned her attention back to her book, trying to concentrate on the small print strewn across the page. Right now it looked like a completely different language.

"…Good book?"

"Well this sentence I keep reading is terrific! Admit it, Dad! You're trying to get on my good side, aren't you? Just because I insulted you and your _son, _you think you'll get me wrapped around your little finger this way, don't you? I'm not so stupid as to fall for something like that again, Dad! You should know that by now…" she snapped, instantly regretting her outburst when Francis walked up to her, an angry look on his face.

"Can't you see I'm trying to make this work, Samantha? I'm not _trying _to get you wrapped around my finger! I'm attempting to make you happy!"

"Well, fat lot of good that's doing! All you _are_ doing is making me angry! Y'know, sometimes I wish you would just piss off back to your wife-"

Her retort was interrupted by a harsh slap; the sound echoing throughout the quiet living room. Samantha's head was turned to the side; the impact from her father's slap forcing her to do so. She was speechless; she had never been slapped before, even by her mother.

A moment passed; neither of them saying a word. It was then that a small aching began in Samantha's cheek, and she moved her head.

The glare she sent her father could have killed him.

In seconds, she was out of the house; sprinting as fast as she could to Phineas and Ferb's home. She didn't even care if her father ran after her anymore. She just wanted to be near someone who wouldn't hurt her.

"Hey, Samantha! How're…whoa…" Phineas' voice was the first to greet her as she yanked open their backyard gate; panting terribly as her cheek throbbed.

"Are you okay, Samantha? Hey; you're bleeding!" Phineas yelled, running over to her and pulling her into the backyard; closing and locking the gate behind him.

Samantha touched her cheek without thinking and winced; blood? Had her father's slap drawn blood? She took her hand away from her face to look. Sure enough, there was blood coating her fingertips. The sight shocked her into realisation, and suddenly the impact hit her full on. Tears began to well up in her eyes, and a choked sob passed through her clenched jaws. Her hands came up to shield her face, and she fell to her knees; beginning to cry.

"Samantha! Hey!" Phineas yelled; running over to her and pulling her into a tight hug. She leaned her head against Phineas' shirt; soaking it with saltwater tears.

"Sshh… it's okay, Samantha…it's okay…"

The words barely even registered with her, but she was glad that she could trust someone. In truth, she felt so betrayed right now it was painful.

"…It's all my fault," she whispered, "it's all my fault…"

* * *

><p><em>Annnnd done! Yet another depressing chapter, lo and behold! Anyway, music for this chapter; the first one being Waterside from the Blue Dragon Soundtrack, and the second one being Thumbs Up! Also from the Blue Dragon Soundtrack! Yep; I loved that game! And I still love; six years after it was made! Anyway, until next time guys!<em>

_~Fallen~_


	10. Chapter 10

_*Insert a chibi Samantha waving and shouting 'SHE DOESN'T OWN THEM! ONLY ME!'*_

_Hey guys! Wow; 10 chapters…I'm so happy to have got this far! *sniffle* You guys have been extremely supportive and have encouraged me to continue writing this fic! So, since this is a double-digit chapter, I'm going to say my thanks to you all!_

_So, thanks to Nekobasu97, NattyMc, EeveeRoseRunner, WordNerb93, veryloyalfan, indigofrisbee, Woodshrew, BookwormStrawberry, PFTones3482, Carma Bain Bentley, and humanusscriptor! You guys inspire me to write more chapters of this fic! I hope this next chapter is to your liking! _

_So, without further ado, I give you: Chapter 10!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

* * *

><p>She couldn't stop shaking.<p>

The anger was beginning to die down, and was now replaced by fear. Fear that her father would hurt her again. And that thought alone terrified her to the point of tears.

And as she sat there in Phineas' arms; limp, sobbing and shaking, that was all she could think about. What if Francis came after her? What would she do? Hide behind someone else's parents like the coward she felt like, or stand up for herself and risk being hurt more? She couldn't think straight; her mind was nothing more than a jumble of thoughts.

"It's okay, it's okay, it's okay…"

She could faintly hear Phineas' voice - clam and soothing - through her panic. This fact alone calmed her greatly; at least she wasn't alone to face her punishment. If her father came after her, she would have Phineas with her.

"Phineas, I'm just going to- Oh my! Samantha, sweetie; what's wrong?" Linda yelled; running towards the crying girl and pulling her away from Phineas and into her arms. Samantha was suddenly reminded of her mother, and she couldn't stop herself as the tears flowed, and she cried louder. She clutched at the fabric of Linda's blouse; desperate for any comfort she could find. She felt Linda's arms wind around her back, and she was pulled gently into a soft comforting hug.

"…It's okay, sweetheart…you're gonna be okay now…Phineas; can you go and get a wet cloth for her cheek; let's get her cleaned up a bit," Linda murmured to her son, and Phineas simply nodded, and ran back into the house; dashing past Ferb who was trudging down the stairs. He hadn't slept a wink due to the fiasco of yesterday's events, and so he was less than happy to nearly get tripped up by his brother.

"Ferb; Samantha's out there. Go and see her, bro," Phineas yelled; rushing up the stairs and into the bathroom. Ferb froze; Samantha? What was she doing here so early in the morning?

All questions flew out of his mind as he heard Samantha's cry; shaky and barely audible, but there. His feet moved before his brain could process his thoughts, and he found himself at the French doors before he could even consider his next move. His eyes locked onto the scrunched up figure of his mother, currently holding and rocking Samantha in her arms gently.

The sight of Samantha - shaking, crying, and clutching onto his mother like she was her lifeline - stunned him so much that he went running towards the pair, and dropped to his knees in front of her. He willed himself to speak, to try and resolve the matter as quickly as possible.

"…Samantha? What's wrong?"

At this, Samantha lifted her head from Linda's blouse. As soon as she saw Ferb; his face plastered with worry, she couldn't contain herself. She pulled away from the woman, and buried her face in Ferb's chest; her tears soaking through the thin fabric of his shirt. He froze, not too sure of what to do.

"_What's happened?" _he mouthed to his mother; absentmindedly pulling the sobbing girl closer when Linda merely shrugged; getting to her feet, before dashing back into the house to get some tissues for the weeping girl.

"…There, there," he whispered, pulling Samantha into an awkward hug, "it's going to be alright…"

* * *

><p>In truth, Ferb had no idea what he was doing. He'd never had to comfort someone like this in his entire life, and that fact alone made him a little cautious when approaching the situation. He didn't know what he should do next; should he continue to talk to her and try and get some info out of her, or should he just stay silent and hug her? Or maybe he should lean his chin on the top of her head; showing that he was trying to get close to her, to try and help her. Maybe if he held her hand, then-<p>

He stopped himself. Now was not the time to be thinking of such…trivial things. No, what was more important was finding out what had happened. Samantha seemed like a strong girl; it had to have taken something incredibly bad to make her snap like this.

It was then that he remembered; the night before, he had heard the argument between her and her father. Was that maybe the trigger?

"…fault…"

"Samantha? What was that?" Ferb asked, trying to listen as she whispered into his shirt; the words becoming small and muffled as she did so.

"It's…all my fault…"

That shocked him. Just what had happened that had made Samantha blame herself? He didn't understand. But he wanted to know. He _needed_ to know.

"What's your fault, Samantha?" he pressed, hoping to finally get some answers.

"My dad…he hates me…"

The way in which she said it - her usually bubbly British accent now a low monotonous drone of sadness - startled him into silence for a few moments. It sounded as if she believed the fact; that she truly thought her father hated her.

"…Why does he hate you?"

Samantha slowly lifted her head from Ferb's shirt, looking into his eyes before murmuring to him.

"I said some horrible things to him, Ferb. Some horrible, _terrible_ things that I really wish I hadn't…and now he hates me…"

"…Like what?"

He knew he shouldn't have asked, but his mouth formed the words before he could stop it. Almost instantly her face grew dark and reserved, and she hissed her answer at him.

"I told him what I thought of him, basically. He didn't like that too much. You probably heard the banter last night, didn't you? I wouldn't be surprised if you did…well, that continued on this morning, and it ended in him slapping me…I can't say that I didn't deserve it, but it stings now…makes me regret voicing my opinion, really…bummer…"

She chuckled at the end of her explanation, making Ferb slightly question her sanity. What was funny about this situation; her father had _slapped _her, for crying out loud! He didn't see anything funny about it at all!

"…There's nothing wrong with voicing your opinion. You just have to be prepared for the reactions," Ferb sighed, causing Samantha to snort.

"Sure. Of course; I mean, I _knew_ this was coming!" she snapped, motioning to her swollen cheek. The green-haired boy sighed a little at her outburst, before placing his palm gently against her cheek, inspecting the damage. The slap had certainly been a harsh one; so much so that it had drawn blood.

Samantha shied away from him; her cheek throbbing from the pain.

"Let me see."

Ferb placed his hand on her cheek once again; moving his thumb fleetingly across the swelling skin, wiping away some of the blood that had gathered. The injury had turned her entire right cheek a horrible red-purple colour; it was certainly going to bruise. He could also faintly see nail marks on her skin; she would be lucky if it didn't scar a little.

"…Your hand is cold…"

Ferb ripped his hand away from her cheek; a pink tint colouring his cheeks. He had been so engrossed in inspecting the damage that he hadn't even thought about the fact that he had been touching her.

"No! Don't-" Samantha began; grabbing his hand and placing it back on her wound, "it's nice. The cold is soothing the pain a little…"

Ferb's eyes widened as she closed her eyes and sighed; nuzzling his hand gently against her boiling hot skin. He stuttered a little as she did; was it really okay for them to be doing this?

"Ferb! Samantha! I've made drinks! You should come in!" Linda's voice called from the French doors, and the two pulled away from each other; both of them fully aware that she had just seen their contact. Ferb stood quickly; holding his hand out to Samantha with his face turned away in a now obvious blush. He wasn't going to react inappropriately today. He was going to make this _work, _even if it _killed _him.

* * *

><p>"Do you and your father get into a lot of fights, Samantha?" Linda asked; pouring the girl another glass of orange juice. The girl sat with her knees up to her chest on the couch; her chin leaning on her kneecaps as she sighed.<p>

"Not really. I do give quite a few sarcastic and harsh remarks, which I know I shouldn't, but he's never reacted this way before," Samantha replied; biting down on her thumb gently as she lost herself in thought. Ferb was sitting next to her; sipping on his soda quietly as he listened. He kept glancing over to Samantha; noticing how her posture never once changed. She seemed truly comfortable 'owling' on the couch, and to be honest, he found it cute. It was different, and he was pretty sure by now that he _liked_ different.

"Well, I don't think it's right that your father reacted in the way that he did, but I do think you should apologise to him. He's obviously hurt by the things you've said to him," Linda suggested, and Samantha lowered her eyes, contemplating the thought. The idea of even going near her father right now made her shudder, and so she shook her head slowly.

"I will…but not yet…I don't really want to see him right now…I need some time…"

"Of course, that's understandable…Ferb, will you help your brother? He seems to be having a bit of trouble with the taps in the bathroom," Linda asked, and a few seconds later, Phineas' voice could be heard throughout the house.

"Stupid cold tap! TURN OFF!"

Samantha smiled at the boy's frustration, before going back to thinking. Ferb took one more look at the troubled girl, before dashing up the stairs; the sooner he helped fix the tap, the sooner he could get back to comforting her.

* * *

><p>A few moments of silence passed, before a small chatter was heard next to Samantha. She turned her head to the side, to see Perry sitting next to her on all-fours, scratching himself. He glanced over at her, and his eyes asked her the questions.<p>

_Are you okay?_

She suddenly felt tears welling in her eyes, and she couldn't stop herself as she reached for the platypus; picking him up and placing him in her lap. She nuzzled his fur with her face, and snuggled closer to the mammal; incredibly thankful that he had shown up when he had. She closed her eyes, and allowed herself to whisper to him.

"Yeah, thanks, Perry…now that you're here…"

* * *

><p><em>Annnnnd done! Well, this chapter took longer than expected! I was originally hoping to have this chapter finished two weeks ago, but due to certain…things, it had to be delayed! But I'm done now, and I'm happy with how it turned out! I'm also glad I managed to get Perry back into the story; I wasn't originally planning to have him in this chapter, but the idea struck and I COULDN'T STOP MYSELF! Yep…I done goofed with that one…<em>

_Anyways, I just wanted to ask this; do you guys want a sequel? I was thinking about it the other day, and I came to the conclusion that a sequel would be good. I had some kind of plot straightened out, but then I thought "hang on; I need to finish this fic first!" But basically, I just want to build on the Fermantha love a bit more…see, I've made a shipping name…feel free to ship them now :D_

_Also, whoever guesses what anime character Samantha was imitating on the couch, gets an Internet hug and a good word in my next chapter. So have at thee, fellow readers! _

_Anyway, thank you so much for your support on this fic, and I hope that you guys look forward to the next chapter! So, until then!_

_~Fallen~_


	11. Chapter 11

_*Insert chibi Ferb and Samantha cuddling whilst holding up a sign saying 'SHE DOES NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB'*_

_Hey everyone. Chapter 11 here for you guys. Not sure if this chapter will be on par with the others, since I haven't really been in the mood to write, but I've tried my best. Special thanks to Nekobasu97 who inspired me to write this chapter; you always know what things to say to get me into the swing of things again! Even if you don't mean to! Also, Internet hug for you, since you guessed the anime question right last Chapter ^^ It was L from Death Note ^^_

_So, without further ado, I give you, Chapter 11!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

* * *

><p>"A-are you really sure it's okay? To sleep round, I mean?" Samantha asked, glancing up at Linda with an inquisitive look on her face. Linda smiled warmly at the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder.<p>

"Trust me, dear; you need the space from your father. The less stress the better!"

"But…where will I sleep?"

Not that she planned on sleeping, anyway. She could never sleep in a place as unfamiliar as this. She couldn't even fall asleep at her friend's sleepovers, which was okay, in a sense, but when everyone else had drifted off, she would find herself just sitting there, unable to even close her eyes.

"Don't worry. My daughter, Candace, is at her friends for the weekend, so you can have her bed."

"Oh? But, I don't want to be a bother…"

Samantha tensed a little as Phineas fell into the seat on the couch next to her; his arm winding it's way around her shoulder to give her a small hug.

"Mom! I have an idea!" he exclaimed, and Linda smirked at her son; her eyebrows lifting in an 'oh-really' kind of look.

"Phineas; when do you _not _have any ideas? Your imagination is overwhelming sometimes," Linda commented, causing Phineas to chuckle a little, before going back to the subject at hand.

"Me and Ferb discussed it; why don't we let Samantha sleep with us? We have that blow-up mattress, don't we? Me or Ferb could sleep on that, and Samantha can take one of our beds!"

Samantha turned her head to the side, shaking it slowly towards the red-headed boy.

"I couldn't do that, Phineas. It's your bed; I don't want to throw you out of it…"

Phineas wouldn't listen, however. He glanced at his mother; his eyes pleading with her to accept his offer. Linda heaved a long sigh, before nodding.

"I suppose it would work…fair enough, then! Phineas; will you come with me to find the mattress; I think your father put it up in the attic."

"Sure thing, Mom! Hear that, Samantha? We're gonna have so much fun!" Phineas laughed, standing up and following his mother upstairs. Samantha sighed, and ruffled the fur atop Perry's head; causing him to chatter irritably and swat her hand away. She giggled, and cuddled the platypus close; she was surprised that he had sat with her this long. Maybe it was simply the fact that he was trying to strengthen the bond between them, or maybe he was genuinely concerned for her. Whatever the case, she didn't care; she was just content with him sitting in her lap.

"Perry really likes you, doesn't he?"

Samantha lifted her gaze from the dozing mammal, to see Ferb standing in front of her. She smiled and nodded; patting Perry on the head.

"Yeah. The little guy can't get enough of this, can he?" she smiled, stroking his back gently. Perry stretched out and let out a hefty sigh.

"…How's your cheek?"

She placed her fingers on her cheek for a moment; the skin was still boiling hot, but it didn't hurt as much anymore. It still stung a little, but it was nothing she couldn't handle.

"Better, thanks. It's a lot better thanks to your hand; it was cold enough to ease the pain a little…although I worry about that," she murmured, patting the space next to her; inviting Ferb to sit down. He took the offer kindly and eased into the seat; the exact opposite of how his brother had done so a few minutes earlier.

"What do you mean?" he asked, and she smirked a little, and took his hand. Ferb froze; he didn't know how to react or what she was even going to do next.

"Your hands are cold…that means…you're not getting enough blood to your hands. The blood's not circulating fast enough. You should keep warm," Samantha stated, allowing her hand to fall out of his. In truth, she didn't know how to react to the situation either; she was incredibly grateful that Ferb had helped her, but she couldn't help but be embarrassed at the same time. What would any other person have thought if they had seen the two; Ferb's hand pressed gently on her cheek, her face flushed a light pink, as if expecting a more romantic show of affection…

She stopped her thoughts. That was stupid; Ferb didn't like her in that way. He barely even knew her. She was sure that if he did, he wouldn't be too keen on her. He didn't even know who she really was. But no one knew. And that was how it was meant to be.

But, when she thought about it, she felt like she could tell Ferb anything. He seemed like the one who would listen; not butt in with remarks about this, that and everything, but really _truly _listen. She had never really known anybody like that before, and the thought made her a little nervous.

…Then again, the way Ferb reacted to her was…a little cute. The quick glances her way and the small blushes he'd tried to hide hadn't gone unseen, and that made her feel…well, special. Like she was wanted by someone. She'd never felt like that before; the strange feeling worried her a little. She didn't know how to react to him. Did she push him away? Or did she pull him closer?

"…I'll try to keep that in mind."

Samantha was snapped out of her thoughts by Ferb's quiet voice. She nodded a little; trying to act as normal as she could around the green-haired Brit. Which was a difficult task.

"…Can I ask you something?"

If she could, she would've slapped herself stupid for saying that. What was she thinking?! Well…she didn't even know anymore. Her mind was so full of thoughts and worries that it soon became a tangled mess; a tangled mess that needed to be sorted out. And fast.

"Sure."

"…Have you ever had a secret that…you couldn't tell anyone?"

No! She felt like such an idiot right now; was she really going to admit everything to this boy; admit that she - not to mention the platypus currently situated in her lap - were secret agents? Was she really that _stupid?_

"…Well, yes. I mean, everyone has secrets. If you didn't, you'd be one of the most honest people in the world…"

"…Oh."

She didn't know what to say to that. He didn't even ask her if she wanted to tell him. Was he really not interested? Or did he just want to respect her privacy?

"…Is something wrong, Samantha? Did I say something?"

Now she felt like an idiot. He'd thought he'd upset her. She wanted to slam her head against a wall so much that the thought overrode all others in her mind, and she did nothing but shake her head a little.

"N-nah, it's nothing…Just a bunch of stuff going through my mind; you know how it is…say, Ferb?"

"Yes?"

"Have you…have you ever been in love?"

Now it was Ferb's turn to mentally slap himself. Had she figured it out? But he thought he'd been so careful…

"Um…why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason…just wondering, that's all…I've never been in love," she murmured, her hair falling in front of her face; shielding her eyes from view.

"I've had crushes and stuff, but never anything more…I was just wondering if you knew what it felt like…"

That made Ferb think. What was she trying to say; that she was feeling something now? It seemed likely…but…for who? Him? Or Phineas?

"Well...I…I really don't know, Samantha…I'm sorry," he answered, feeling like an idiot. Did he really just lie to her, and to himself?

"No, it's okay; it was a stupid question! Forget I asked!" she chuckled, her happiness returning like a wave. She picked Perry up off her lap and placed him on the floor; laughing when he chattered at her as if to say: "I was comfy there!"

"Ferb! Samantha! Come and help us, would you?" Linda called, causing the two to stand.

"Yeah! Help needed!" Phineas' voice yelped, and in that moment, a loud crash was heard, followed by yelling. The two looked at each other and smiled; before rushing up the stairs to help.

* * *

><p>"Remember; no later than 11pm. I want lights out by that time, okay?"<p>

"Yes, Mom!"

Linda turned to Samantha and gave her a smile, to which she returned it.

"I've let your father know that you're staying here tonight. He didn't have any objections, but he did say he wants to talk to you when you get home," she explained, and she nodded.

"Okay. Thank you, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher. Oh, and also; thanks for letting me borrow your daughter's pyjamas. They're really comfy!"

"You're welcome, Sam. Night everyone." And with that, she closed the door on the three.

"So…what're we gonna do?" Phineas asked; sitting down on the floor as Samantha rolled the sleeves on the pyjama top up. They were a little big, but they were comfy.

"I don't know. I never went to many sleepovers as a kid; so I don't know what you really do at them," Samantha admitted, and Phineas smiled, before leaning against her, an evil smirk on his face.

"Well then, allow me to educate you, Miss. Samantha Holden," he chuckled, cracking his knuckles as he began to explain.

Meanwhile, Ferb was absentmindedly flicking through one of his books he hadn't read yet. He wasn't planning on reading it; it was just a distraction so that he wouldn't hurl himself at his flirtatious brother out of jealousy and rage.

"Hey. You okay, Ferb?"

The book he had just been 'reading' was gone; now in the hands of Samantha. She twirled the book around in her hands; paying more attention to him rather than where the book was going.

"I'm fine, Samantha…where's Phineas?" Ferb asked, looking around the room to find his brother gone.

"He's gone to get a scary movie and some scary games. He says they're good fun at a sleepover…can I sit with you?"

Ferb nodded a little, shocked that she would ask such a thing. He tried his best to contain his blush as she climbed under the covers of his bed with him; leaving little more than a hairs-length of space between them.

"Sorry; I don't really do well with horror. Gives me the shivers."

"I know what you mean…"

"Hey…Ferb?"

"Hm?"

There was a moment of silence between the two, before she spoke up.

"About what I said earlier…you shouldn't worry about it…I'm fine…I was just curious as to…whether you'd felt…anything like that before. Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable."

Ferb shook his head and smiled a little. His mind was still pre-occupied with thoughts of jealousy towards his brother, and so he didn't even react when he moved closer to her, pulling her into a warm embrace.

"It's fine, really. You didn't make me feel uncomfortable at all. I was just…shocked to hear you ask something like that, that's all…"

A moment passed, before he tugged himself away; suddenly coming to his senses.

_Did I just…Did I really just…hug her?_

He glanced at her face, expecting to see a shocked expression plastered across her features. However, what greeted him was not shock, but instead a warm smile that made his cheeks tint with colour.

"…Thanks, Ferb…"

Ferb would've apologised and made it his duty to move to another bed, but then Phineas made an appearance once more, so he chose to stay with Samantha instead of the alternative.

"I hope you guys weren't planning on sleeping tonight, because I just stole the laptop from downstairs! Time for Slender, Amnesia and Ao Oni!"

This made the two Brits want to face palm. It's not as if they were going to get any sleep anyway…

* * *

><p><em>Annnnd done! Okay, like I said, not the best chapter, but I wanted to at least update and show you guys that I'm alive and all. I tried to get another Fermantha moment in here, but with the way the chapter was going, I just didn't see it, so instead, I added more cuter moments ^^ Which I'm sure are just as good ^^<em>

_Anyway, thanks for reading, and see you guys in the next chapter!_

_~Fallen~_

_P.S. Seriously; try playing, Slender, Amnesia and Ao Oni at night time. I can't even get through Slender without wanting to curl up in a ball and cry ^^; _


	12. Chapter 12

_*Insert Samantha here with the words 'FALLEN ONLY OWNS ME!' written in permanent marker on her forehead*_

_Why hello there! Welcome to Chapter 12 of 'Secrets.' Sorry it's taken me so long to update; I had a touch of writers block, but luckily, thanks to Nekobasu97, it's gone now and I feel motivated to start writing this fic again! So, let's not keep you waiting any longer! I give you, Chapter 12!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

* * *

><p>With a groan, Samantha tossed around on the blow up mattress, huffing in irritation. Just as she had thought, getting to sleep was <em>impossible. <em>What was the time? She glanced to her right, and resisted the urge to face palm.

3.30am.

_3.30am._

She'd been laying there for almost 3 hours. Phineas had fallen asleep ages ago; a little past 11pm Ferb and herself had heard him snore loudly. Ferb had suggested they get some rest as well, so they closed the laptop for the night and slipped into their own beds. Ferb had insisted that he take the blow up mattress, but she had refused, saying that it was his house; he should get to sleep in his own bed.

She sighed loudly in boredom; there was no way that she was going to get to sleep like this. Her mind was too occupied. Maybe if she just had someone to talk to…

_That's it! _she thought, scrambling as quietly as she could towards the laptop that was sat on the table separating the two boys beds.

_I wonder if they're still on…_

She opened the laptop up, cringing as the bright light hurt her eyes. A few moments passed, before the laptop finally kicked itself into life. She unplugged the technology from it's power source - it had enough battery to last a few hours, so she thought it would last - and snuggled back under the covers.

As quick as anything, her fingers danced over the keyboard, and she typed in a familiar website to her.

She waited for the chat website to load, silently praying that her friends from England were still on.

_Please…please…please…_

The webpage loaded finally, and two boxes came up. _Sign in _and _Register. _With a smirk, she clicked on _Sign in. _The page changed quickly, leading her onto the sign in page. Two more boxes were waiting for her. These two said _Username _and _Password._

She quickly typed in her username and password, before scrolling the mouse down to a little tick box that said, 'Private chat with favourited users.' She ticked the box, and pressed the Enter key.

A few seconds later, her username appeared.

**Sam-Jam has signed in. **

**Babe~Magnet: Do my eyes deceive me? Sam has come to procrastinate with her friends? What the hell, girl?**

Samantha smirked, and began typing.

**Sam-Jam: Nice to see you too, Joe. Where's Luce?**

**Lucy-Juicy: Right here, Sam! Welcome back!**

She felt herself smile a little. She'd really missed talking to her friends.

**Babe~Magnet: Uh, hey! You didn't answer my question! What the hell? Where have you been?**

**Sam-Jam: Believe it or not, Joe, I do have friends here in Danville as well. Don't feel too special just because you got to be friends with the awesome me~.**

**Lucy-Juicy: Ha! Reference!**

**Sam-Jam: YEAH! :D *high-fives***

**Babe~Magnet: …Anime, I presume?**

Samantha chuckled quietly to herself.

**Sam-Jam: Yep! It's about these guys that are hotter than you!**

**Lucy-Juicy: Ain't that the truth? XD**

**Babe~Magnet: Wha-? Luce; I'm your boyfriend!**

**Lucy-Juicy: And? They're still hotter than you!**

Samantha giggled; she'd forgotten how fun it was to be with her friends. She really missed them.

**Lucy-Juicy: Soooooo…what's the scoop? Anything interesting going on in Danville?**

**Sam-Jam: Well…I met these two boys…**

**Babe~Magnet: You pulled? GIRL, CONGRATULATIONS!**

**Lucy-Juicy: …**

**Babe~Magnet: …?**

**Lucy-Juicy: …Sometime I question your sexuality, Joe.**

**Babe~Magnet: Whyyyyyy?**

**Lucy-Juicy: You're talking like a girl. You act like a girl. I'm starting to come to the conclusion that YOU ARE A GIRL. I DON'T LIKE GIRLS IN THAT WAY. WHAT DID I EVEN SEE IN YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE?**

**Sam-Jam: His sense of humour? That and the fact that when you first saw him, you couldn't stop staring at his arse. **

**Lucy-Juicy: Hmm…true…it IS a nice arse…**

**Babe~Magnet: PFFFFT XD **

**Babe~Magnet: EGO-BOOST +50! YES!**

**Sam-Jam: …why +50?**

**Lucy-Juicy: He doesn't know, and he never will…so, what about these two boys?**

Sam paused, her fingers tapping against the keyboard as she thought of what to say.

**Sam-Jam: Well…they're my next-door neighbours.**

**Babe~Magnet: SEX THEM UP!**

**Sam-Jam: And they're really nice.**

**Babe~Magnet: SEX THEM UP!**

**Sam-Jam: …**

**Babe~Magnet: SEX THEM UP!**

**Sam-Jam: Luce, could you…?**

**Lucy-Juicy: On it.**

**Admin has disconnected Babe~Magnet.**

Samantha laughed a little, before resuming her typing.

**Sam-Jam: Thanks.**

**Lucy-Juicy: No probs. He'll be back in a few though; he has nearly 10 accounts on here.**

**Sam-Jam: Your boyfriend is an idiot.**

**Lucy-Juicy: Don't remind me…so, what were you saying?**

She froze, her fingers hesitant. She was about to admit something that not even knew was certain yet.

**Sam-Jam: Well…there's these two guys…**

**Lucy-Juicy: Yeah, yeah, get to the details. DETAILS!**

**Sam-Jam: And…I think I might have fallen for one of them…**

**Lucy-Juicy: …Oh.**

**Sam-Jam: Yeah :/**

**Lucy-Juicy: …Is he cute?**

**Sam-Jam: Luce! This is serious here! I'm so conflicted! I'm not even sure if he feels the same way about me! Sure, he seems interested, but, I don't know…**

**Lucy-Juicy: Okay, okay, sorry! Well…have you tried asking him about it?**

**Sam-Jam: Do you seriously think I have the courage to do that?**

**Lucy-Juicy: We don't know what we can or can't do, unless we try!**

**Sam-Jam: Enough, Luce. Look…forget about it, okay? I'll worry about it some other time; I think my main worry is my dad at the moment. **

**Lucy-Juicy: Your dad? Why?**

**Sam-Jam: He hit me…**

**Lucy-Juicy: OMG are you okay?**

**Sam-Jam: Yeah, I'm okay. Just a little shaken up. And my cheek hurts like hell. It's bruised. **

**Lucy-Juicy: Why the hell did he hit you?**

**Sam-Jam: I provoked him. I kinda deserved it, I guess. **

**Lucy-Juicy: Nobody deserves to get hit across the face!**

**Sam-Jam: Well, I made him angry… Monty showed his face in front of me for the first time in years…**

**Lucy-Juicy: No way! THAT ARSEHOLE?**

**Sam-Jam: Yep :/ I got in an argument with dad over it, and I told him I hated him. I went to bed, and then yesterday morning I gave him the cold shoulder, and he slapped me. **

**Lucy-Juicy: …Sounds like you need a hug… **

**Sam-Jam: Yeah…**

**~Can't-think-of-a-username-so-deal~ has signed in.**

**Sam-Jam: Great. Here comes Joe again ¬_¬;**

**~Can't-think-of-a-username-so-deal~: What did I miss?**

* * *

><p>Samantha continued to talk to her friends for a couple of hours, until they had to go. With a heavy heart, she turned off the laptop, and placed it on the floor next to the mattress. She pulled the covers down, and checked the alarm clock.<p>

5am.

With a sigh, she turned again, her eyes widening when she noticed Ferb sitting up and reading. His gaze trailed away from the text, and his eyes locked with hers.

"…How long have you been awake?"

"…A while. What about you?"

She smirked a little, and pulled her covers off, standing and stretching.

"All night. I couldn't get to sleep."

"Why not?"

There was a hint of concern in Ferb's voice that made Samantha's heart warm. With a small smile, she picked up the laptop and walked over to the bedside table, placing it back in it's original spot and plugging the charger back in.

"Dunno. It always happens; I can never sleep around another person's house," she admitted, and his eyes widened slightly.

"Aren't you tired?"

She shook her head.

"Not really. I've been talking to my friends back in England for a while, so they've kept me awake."

He nodded in understanding, before scooting over a little, patting the space beside him. She smiled, and sat down next to him, leaving a little bit of distance between them. She didn't want to make him uncomfortable.

"What's wrong? There's something bothering you, isn't there?" he murmured, glancing at her, "I can see it in your eyes…"

She paused, before sighing deeply.

"…I guess I just miss everyone back home…" she lied through her teeth, silently cursing herself. Why couldn't she just tell him the truth.

"…I see…well, being away from home is never easy, but your friends never really leave you, do they? They're in your head; you're constantly thinking about them, even if not consciously," Ferb explained, placing his book down and pulling the covers over her legs.

"Besides, you have stuff like the Internet to help bridge the gap."

Samantha thought about it for a moment, before nodding, and moving closer to him, touching his hand gently.

"Yeah…I guess I do," she murmured quietly, before looking up at Ferb, who was glancing back down at her.

With a gulp, she leaned upwards and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, her tints flushing a light pink, before murmuring, "Thanks, Ferb…thanks…"

Her eyes began to droop, and she was asleep in seconds. Who knew that she could actually fall asleep next to someone like this?

* * *

><p>Ferb had frozen for a few seconds, completely shocked. Had she just…? This had to be a dream. There was no way that…Samantha could've done that. There was just no way.<p>

In the back of his mind, however, he knew that he wasn't dreaming. Everything that had happened had been real, and he felt like jumping for joy. Maybe…just maybe he had a chance.

With new confidence, Ferb gently wrapped his arms around the sleeping girl and pulled her against his chest, blushing a little.

"Any time, Samantha," he whispered, "any time…"

* * *

><p><em>Annnnd done! Sorry if this chapter is shorter than expected; but I think the moment at the end really makes up for it ^^ Anyway, just want to say thanks to all of you that have kept reading and reviewing; you guys inspire me to continue writing this fic! And also; we've hit over 30 reviews! This is now my most reviewed fic! Thanks to you all!<em>

_Anyway, I'll see you guys in the next chapter, so until then, Ciao!_

_~Fallen~_


End file.
